Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Sam, with both Quorra's and Alan's help, takes back ENCOM from the men who tried to destroy all that his father had built before he disappeared into the Grid long ago. However, doing so isn't easy, not that he ever expected it to be. On top of having to fight against his rivals, Sam has to battle against his nightmares from his time on the Grid, especially the death of his father.
1. Chapter 1

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter One

In order to show his new friend a true sunrise, which he had barely begun to describe to the one remaining ISO from the digital world his father had created the best he could, Sam drove his father's Ducati outside of the city with Quorra sitting on its back as she held onto him tightly, nestling her head comfortably against his back between his shoulder blades. The young woman was enjoying her newfound sense of touch; the warmth of the sun in the sky radiating against her skin, the feeling of Sam's leather jacket as it rubbed her cheek, and the softness of her dark hair falling across her face as it blew wildly in the wind.

Neither of them spoke a word to each other until Sam once again parked his bike down the street from ENCOM and Quorra immediately jumped off, but she quickly discovered that Sam wasn't following behind her right away. Quorra looked back at him to find that he was staring off, staring over at the building that was once his father's and now belonged to him. Then, he blinked and looked around for any sign of Alan arriving, finding that he hadn't shown up yet.

Quorra grew concerned for the man who was the son of her creator and finally spoke up asking softly, "Sam, are you alright?"

He looked back at her and rested up against his bike to wait for ENCOM's new chairman, then answered, "Yeah, it's just that I'm not exactly welcome here thanks to all of the annual pranks I've pulled, so we have to wait until Dad's closest friend, my closest friend, gets here to get us in. I probably should have dropped you off at my place, but then again, it isn't really suitable for anyone other than myself and my dog. I can set you up in a hotel suite after the meeting with the executives."

"That isn't exactly what I asked you," the ISO responded sternly as she moved closer and stood before him. "What's bothering you? I may be new to this world of yours, but it's obvious that you're upset about something and I don't think that it's that you're not welcome here. That didn't bother you when you were on the Grid."

"Coming back here now, after everything that's happened, especially after losing Dad… I don't think I can do this," Sam replied as he shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I thought I could, but…"

Quorra interrupted, "Flynn believed in you, Sam. Just because he can't be here for you, it doesn't mean that he would want you to be anything less than what he always believed you are."

Sam scoffed and then stated, "No offense, Quorra, but you hardly know me. How do you know what I am?"

"Because I've seen it," she answered firmly. "I've seen your father's strength in you from the moment I rescued you from CLU on the Grid the first time we met. In fact, you're stronger than even Flynn was. You convinced him to fight again. That was something he lost a long time ago."

"Yeah, a lot of good that did," Sam responded coldly. "All I did was get him killed."

Quorra looked at him sadly as she shook her head in protest and replied, "Sam, no. You can't honestly believe that. What happened to him wasn't your fault."

Their conversation was interrupted as Alan walked up behind them, startling them as he asked, "What wasn't your fault?"

"Tron!" Quorra exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the older man before them.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion.

Sam quickly made an excuse for her as he answered, "Uh… she's just saying that you remind her of the computer program you created that my dad put into his game. I was showing Quorra here the arcade. Alan, this Quorra. She's a good friend and someone who's going to help us rebuild my father's company. She's brilliant. And Quorra, this is Alan Bradley; my father's and my closest longtime friend and business partner. He created the character of Tron before Dad first took over ENCOM. After he took over, Alan gave Dad Tron to build the game around. There's more, but the rest will have to wait until later. We've got work to do."

Alan looked between them skeptically, then responded, "Right. So, what exactly is your plan here, kid?"

"Actually, I'm kind of winging it here," Sam replied nervously. "I know what I need to do, but I am not exactly sure how to go about doing it."

"Just trust yourself," Bradley answered as he walked over to the door, entered his entry code into the keypad, and then turned back to Sam and the young woman standing with him as he motioned for them to join him while waiting for the large door to open. "I always did, even if you didn't. I hoped one day you would realize your potential."

Sam smiled, albeit with doubt still upon his face, then he responded, "Thanks, Alan."

While Quorra was distracted with looking around the interior of the building as they walked, Alan spoke up again asking, "So, how exactly did you two meet and why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"It's not like you and me really talked all that much," Sam replied nervously. "That being my fault, I know. I mean, it's a long story. I want to tell you, but now's not the time. I've got a company to take back, a few people to fire, and a lot of work ahead if I'm going to finish my dad's work."

"True," the older man stated. "Exactly what got into you between last night and this morning? It's quite a drastic change in less than twenty-four hours."

Sam looked back at Quorra as he answered, "That's a part of the story; a crazy, unbelievable story that I'm not exactly sure you're going to believe when I tell you."

Alan laughed and responded, "Your dad was full of crazy and unbelievable stories too. I believed him, so I'll believe you too."

"Your friend seems real smart, Sam," Quorra said with admiration. "I know Flynn spoke of him a little a long time ago. I'm glad for a chance to get to know you, Sir."

"I like her," Alan replied with a smile. "The pleasure's mine."

Before anymore could be spoken between them, one of the security officers came up behind them as he shouted, "Hey, what are you… Mr. Bradley? I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't recognize you. And Mr. Flynn? You're… back?"

Alan, Sam, and Quorra all turned around as soon as the night officer started speaking and when he noticed Sam, the younger man smirked and read the man's nametag and answered, "It's just Sam and that's right, Ernie. I'm back and I'm taking this company back. Look, because I respect you for having the guts to follow me out onto that crane the other night, I'm promoting you to head of security and you've got the first pick of whatever shift you'd like."

"I don't, understand," the guard responded in confusion. "I mean… that sounds great and all, but I don't think you can just come in here, especially after all the stunts you've pulled, and take over the company, even if it did once belong to your dad and you're the biggest shareholder."

"He's his father's son," Alan replied confidently as he looked over at Sam with admiration. "Just you wait and see what he can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Two

A few minutes after eight o'clock, a very angry Richard Mackey and his business partner, Edward Dillinger Jr., entered the building of the company they were both currently in charge of, having no idea that they were soon about to be unemployed. Mackey was still livid about the hack that put their newest operating system that was initially created by Kevin Flynn a short time before his disappearance and afterward, stolen and reinvented to create the OS-12 that they expected would make them millions until that reality was crushed, when Kevin Flynn's only son had leaked it on the internet for the world to have for free like his father would have wanted. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had hacked the company's mainframe. Everyone who worked for ENCOM all knew about Sam Flynn's yearly stunts.

Seeming to ignore his partner's grumbling and one sided shouting match, Dillinger finally cut the older man off as he said coolly, "You know Richard, if you would only calm down and quit your ranting for just a few minutes, you might see that Jr.'s little prank isn't exactly the end of the world."

Mackey turned his head and glared at his partner as he responded, "Really, Ed? And what exactly is the end of the world to you? How are you not angry about this? Everything we worked for was in that program and now it's out there for the whole world and neither of us will make a dime."

"I told you when we first became partners that I didn't join this company to make money," Edward answered as they continued walking through the corridors toward their offices.

"I know," Richard replied in frustration. "You joined me in order to take Flynn down after what he did to destroy your father's company and his goals to reshape the world. Little did we both know that Kevin Flynn would take himself down, but now it's not the father we have to worry about, but the son!"

Suddenly, a voice they knew belonged to their own biggest rival sounded from within the largest office inside the building when the two men entered as the man before them proclaimed assertively, "You don't know the half of it. Welcome gentlemen."

Upon seeing Alan Bradley sitting comfortably at Dillinger's desk with his feet up, as well as a young woman with short, black hair standing beside the chair at his own desk, facing the window behind it, Mackey called out angrily, "Bradley, what the hell are you doing in here, and who the hell is this? I was under the impression that thanks to last night's debacle, which you could have prevented if you had done your job in keeping that kid under control, you understood that you no longer had a job here."

"I'm afraid that it's you and Dillinger who no longer works here," another voice sounded from the turned chair as it spun around to reveal Sam Flynn as he smiled and looked between the two men standing above him. "I'm sorry to intrude, but as ENCOM's new owner, I am immediately inserting my right to do with my father's company as I see fit and with Alan here, as its new chairman, and with my friend by my side, we'll once again bring ENCOM back to exactly what Kevin Flynn would have wanted it to be."

"You don't have the authority!" Richard Mackey cried angrily.

Alan objected, "Actually, he does. Sam here is this company's biggest shareholder, which you both know full well. Kevin may have disappeared, but he made sure that his son would be taken care of. It took him awhile to see his potential, but Sam is ready to step up and I choose to stand with him."

Ed spoke up again saying, "And so you're just going to fire us, without any provocation?"

"Oh, I have plenty of reasons to have you fired," Sam responded as he stood and moved around the desk in order to stand before them. "You tried to destroy everything that my father worked to build. I almost let you, but not anymore."

"This company belonged to my father first," Edward Dillinger Jr. answered coldly. "Your father stole it from him."

Sam continued, "Tell me if I'm wrong, but the only reason why your father was able to build ENCOM was because he stole the games my dad created and took the credit for his work. Now your father's in prison. And then you two swooped in when my father disappeared to pick up where Dillinger Sr. left off. You also nearly succeeded in pushing out Alan too. I'm glad I came to my senses before you could do to him what you did my dad."

Mackey growled, then spoke up saying, "We're not through. We won't go quietly. If you think I'm not going to fight this, then you've got another thing coming to you."

"I didn't expect this to be easy," Sam replied. "Good luck to you, Mr. Mackey. Ernie, can you escort these men out for me?"

"I'd be happy to, Sir," the security officer stated smugly as he appeared in the doorway, then motioned for his former employers to come with him. "Let's go, Sirs."

Once they were gone, Alan turned to Sam and said, "I'm proud of you, kiddo. And your dad would be proud of you too."

Sam lowered his head as he responded, "I wish I could believe you. I'm not so sure."

"Exactly what happened last night, Quorra?" Alan asked in concern as he looked over at the young woman when she moved to stand beside him after Sam walked out of the office, not realizing that he wasn't being followed. "I know that Sam's always had trouble believing in himself after Kevin's disappearance, but this morning he seems different, even less confident than before, if that's even possible."

"It isn't my place to explain, Mr. Bradley," Quorra answered sadly. "He's going to tell you, but I think he needs time to process all that happened. He had a rough night. I don't think it's sunk in yet and I'm worried that once it does, he is going to fall kind of hard, unless he lets us in to help him through it."

They finally started after the younger man as Alan replied, "If I know Sam at all, that's going to be easier said than done. He doesn't let people in without difficulty, including me. Although I get the sense that you're a different story. However you came into his life, I'm glad."

Quorra smiled as she responded, "Me too. I owe him more than you know. If helping him to succeed in taking back his father's company is what he wants, then I'll do anything to help him do it."

"So, what's the plan, Sam?" Alan asked once they caught up to him inside the conference room. "I'm guessing you've got one?"

"I've called a board meeting with the rest of the shareholders," Kevin's son answered as he was busy pulling up the mainframe on the laptop now sitting on the table before him. "If I'm really doing this, then I'll need to know who's side they'll be on. I plan to give them all the option to remain a part of my dad's company, or to walk with Mackey and Dillinger. Alan, it'll be a little bit before they arrive. Would you mind running to my place to take care of Marv for me? I would do it myself, but I've got work to do here before they all arrive. I haven't been at my apartment all night. He's going to be starving. There should be some food for him in the fridge. And Quorra, feel free to go with him if you'd like. You can go and get some sleep, seeing as you'll need it more now than you ever did before. When I'm through here, I'll come pick you up for dinner and then get you a place of your own at one of the hotels in town."

She shook her head in confusion as she asked, "Don't you want me to stay here with you? I'm ready to jump right in wherever you need me."

Sam shook his head and replied, "I know you are, but until I know how receptive these people will be, I'd rather not risk showing them my secret weapon just yet. Don't worry though, soon the world will see exactly what you can do for us."


	3. Chapter 3

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Three

Once Alan and Quorra arrived at Sam's apartment overlooking the river, the two got out of his car, the young woman stared out at the view as she asked, "Sam lives here? This is incredible!"

Alan chuckled as he motioned for her to follow him into the younger man's private home and then he replied, "The view is what's incredible. His apartment, not so much. Kevin made sure that his son would want for nothing, except of course the only thing he really wants… You would think that Sam would have used a bit of the money left to him to get himself a decent place. The kid's only taken what he's absolutely needed. Most of what he has, he's earned for himself."

"And this is Marv," Alan continued when the small dog began barking as he made his way over to Alan, begging for attention and food. "He's been Sam's closest, really his only friend for a long time now because I never tried hard enough to break through to him. I hope this time's different."

"I'm his friend," Quorra stated nervously as she looked up at him from petting the animal as Marv began to eat the food Sam had previously set aside for him.

Alan nodded as he responded sternly, "Yes, but for how long? I don't doubt that you care for Sam and that you are his friend like he says you are. Sam's not dumb and so I know that if he says you can help him, you can and that you will. I just want to know when you met. You've never been here to his apartment and he hasn't introduced you to Marv. He's offered to set you up in a hotel, so it's clear that you haven't been here in the city for long."

She smiled at the older man and then answered with complete honesty, "Only for less than a day, or maybe a day by now, but after all that his father spoke of him all the years that I've known Flynn, I feel like I've known Sam just as long."

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Bradley replied with surprise and in awe of her answer. "You could have lied."

"Yes, but I have a feeling you would have known if I had and if I did, I might have lost your trust," Quorra responded. "I don't want that to happen."

He nodded and answered, "Neither do I. One more question, is Kevin still alive?"

Her eyes softened and grew sad as she spoke again saying somberly, "That's not for me to say."

"I think the look on your face says enough," Alan replied quietly. "Go ahead and get some rest. There's no bed, but Sam's slept on that couch for as long as he's lived here. I'll take Marv out for a short walk and then leave so you can have your space. And don't worry about Sam this morning. He'll be just fine in front of the shareholders. He's stronger than he knows he is."

"Thank you, Mr. Bradley," Quorra responded sincerely. "For trusting me."

He smiled and answered, "Call me Alan, please. And you're welcome."

After her creator's friend left, having taken Marv out for a brief walk as he said he would first, Quorra walked over and sat down on the couch as Marv jumped up and laid down within her lap as if he had known this stranger for as long as he's known his owner. The young woman accepted the animal's kindness and complete trust eagerly as she pet him while she looked around the apartment appearing to be a garage of some sort. It wasn't where she expected Sam to live, but the more she looked around, the more she realized it suited him. She knew how much his father's bike meant to him and he clearly had all the tools needed to take care of it. She admired Sam for taking so little from his world and being perfectly content living as he did. Besides, living here did have it advantages. His view of the river and the bridge in the distance was amazing.

Quorra looked into Marv's eyes as he looked up at her adoringly, then she asked, "So, what is there for a girl new to this world to do around here? I'm not exactly tired. How about another walk, one that's a bit longer and more for observatory purposes? Come on, let's get out of here!"

Back at ENCOM…

"You coming in here to proclaim that you're now the new head of this company, after everything you've done to set back the work we do here is ludicrous!" one of the men upon the board shouted at Sam after he had begun to explain why he was standing before them instead of Mackey or Dillinger. "Your father was a brilliant man and he knew how to be the CEO of one of the biggest company's within the U.S., but you're nothing, but a spoiled, punk kid who pulls pranks because his daddy wasn't here to discipline him the way that he should have been."

"Think of me however you want, but you will not disrespect my father," Sam replied angrily as he turned to face them and slammed the files he was holding in his hands down on the table before him. "I'll admit that the things I did before showed me unworthy of taking over where my father left off, but…"

Alan Bradley walked in then as he interrupted his young friend when he spoke up saying coolly, "You don't have to explain your actions to them, Sam. Most of the board fell behind Mackey and Dillinger without so much as a blink barely days after Kevin disappeared. Not one of them know that the reasons why you did what you did was not just because there was a lot of pressure on you to follow within Flynn's footsteps, but more importantly, because you were fighting against anyone and everything that stood in your way of trying to find out what happened to him. You just wanted people to pay attention and dig deeper into his disappearance."

Sam looked at his friend in confusion as he asked, "You knew?"

"Of course I did," Alan responded gently. "I knew Kevin better than anyone, as I know you, probably better than you know yourself."

"This is all very touching, but Kevin Flynn vanished twenty years ago and you never stepped up even when you became old enough, Mr. Flynn, and Mr. Bradley, you failed to succeed where Richard Mackey and Edward Dillinger Jr. did," another of the board members objected.

Sam shook his head and answered, "That depends on what you're trying to achieve and what this company has become isn't what my dad would have wanted. That's why I'm here, to finish his work for him because he can't be any longer. I am the new head of ENCOM and I would like for you all to remain here on board with me because you know the insides and outs, but if you aren't willing to stand behind me like you did your previous bosses, then I will start from scratch if I have to."

Five members of the board of twelve stood up and walked out of the room as Alan took a seat in the chair beside Sam, who remained standing at the head of the table, while the rest remained and looked amongst each other before finally turning back to Sam as they nodded and waited for him to continue.

Sam smiled and then said, "I appreciate those of you who are willing to take a risk in trusting me. You won't regret it, I promise you. But, I guess the first thing we need to do is to find men and women to replace the board members who left. I could use your help with that, all of you. Business bureaucracy isn't exactly my strong suit. Then, I'm going to introduce you to someone who will help us to rebuild this place the right way and change the world for the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Four

"You did really great in there today, Sam," Alan spoke up to his closest friend's son after the remaining board members left the room once their meeting ended, leaving the two men alone. "Your dad would be really proud."

"Please stop saying things like that," the younger man said in frustration as he turned his back to Alan and continued to go through the profiles of the men and women the shareholders had suggested could take the place of those they lost. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

After a minute of silence between them, Alan finally asked, "Why? Why is it so hard for you to hear anything involving your father? I mean, it's always bothered you to some degree, but this morning, you are different. You're becoming the man that your father and I always knew you would be, but you are also angry about something, angry at yourself."

Sam slammed his laptop closed and without looking at his friend, he answered in anger geared toward himself, "You would be too if you were the reason why your father left, then got trapped, and the reason why he died!"

"I don't understand," Alan replied worryingly as he moved to stand beside Sam and reached out to place a gentle hand on his right arm in attempt to comfort him until Sam suddenly cringed and quickly pulled away as he put his own hand over the injury he had received from Rinzler that night on the Grid. "What happened to you last night? Please, talk to me, kid."

"The injury is nothing," Sam responded quietly as he finally looked at the man beside him. "And I can't talk about it here. I'm guessing Mackey and Dillinger probably have eyes and ears all throughout this building. I don't care if they heard what was said in the board meeting, but no one can know about what I'm going to share with you as soon as we get back to my apartment. Are you feeling hungry, Alan?"

Bradley shrugged and then answered, "I could eat."

Forty-five minutes later…

Quorra had returned to Sam's with Marv not long before Sam and Alan returned and after her friend drove his bike inside and turned off its engine, the ISO spoke up excitedly saying, "Oh Sam, your world is better than I ever could have imagined. I know that you told me I should sleep, but I just couldn't. Not when there's so much out there to explore. Did you bring food?"

"Yes, I hope you like Chinese," Sam replied as Alan walked in carrying two large bags of food, then placed them down on the coffee table sitting in front of the couch.

"How did you get food all the way from China?" she asked straight-faced, causing Sam to laugh as Alan looked at her strangely. "Isn't the country far away from here?"

Sam looked between his friends and responded, "Yeah, New Jersey is definitely nowhere near China. It's completely on the other side of the planet. This is take-out, food cooked by a professional chef at a restaurant and boxed up for customers to bring home."

Alan smiled as he stated, "I've never heard anyone explain take-out before."

"Hey Marv," Sam said softly when he kneeled down over his dog to pet him, then picked him up to hold him. "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. Thank you both for caring for him for me this morning."

"He's sweet," the young woman answered as she sat beside Sam on his couch, while Alan pulled up a chair and set in down across from them, then began to serve the food before Sam started to share his story. "How did everything go this morning?"

When Sam didn't answer, Alan did as he replied, "He was able to get most of the shareholders behind him. Sam was impressive. It was like he was Kevin standing up there."

After a few minutes of silence, Alan finally spoke up again saying, "So Sam, I'm listening. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm not really sure where to begin," Sam struggled to respond as he looked between him and Quorra, then settled his eyes on his oldest friend. "I really hope you're as open minded as you claim to be, Alan. You're going to need to be. Last night, you told me that Dad had come to you saying that he had cracked it. Genetic algorithms, quantum teleportation… You told me that he was trying to change science, medicine, and religion. When I was just a kid, before he disappeared, Dad told me all about a digital world he called the Grid, where all of this was possible. A place where programs rode bikes that let off ribbons of light, where these programs Dad created could help him gain knowledge that would reshape our entire world. Dad was right, Alan. And it wasn't just a vision of his. He found a way onto the Grid and so did I. It's where I met Quorra, and where I found Dad."

"You found Kevin, in this… digital world?" Alan repeated. "How…? I don't understand. I thought you went to the arcade?"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, then began again by stating, "I did. And I found much more than a simple explanation for the page you received. Dad created a program upon the Grid, to help him to achieve his dream of bringing about a new world that would one day reshape our own; CLU. CLU was good, at first, and together, along with your program, Tron, they did amazing things, but something even more wonderful that none of them expected happened; the miracle. Thousands of ISOs were formed and appeared on the Grid all on their own, each one with knowledge that would have allowed Dad to accomplish his dream to reshape the human condition. But that was when CLU went wrong. He betrayed Dad and Tron and waged a war against him in order to take over the Grid, then committed genocide when he slaughtered every last of the ISOs, except one; Quorra."

"Flynn saved my life and he taught me all about his world, your world, as well as so much more," she added with admiration.

"Because of CLU's betrayal, the portal that led from her world to ours closed and Dad became stranded there, forced to live twenty years with no way home," Sam continued. "That's why Dad never came back. You were right, Alan. He didn't abandon me, not willingly. That page you received, it wasn't from my father. It was from CLU. He had a plan to come into our world, to destroy what he saw were flaws in humankind, but to do so, he needed me to enter the Grid so that he could lure Dad out and defeat him. CLU nearly succeeded. In the end, we won and CLU was defeated, but Dad died, to save me. It was my fault. I convinced Dad to come out of hiding in order to stand against CLU and because of me… "

"It sounds to me like you gave your father hope," Alan said somberly. "You gave him the chance to see you again before he died. I am so sorry, Sam. But you can't blame yourself. You didn't get him killed. I didn't have to be there to know that. At least now you can have peace of mind knowing what happened to him."

Sam shook his head as he answered, "I doubt a peace of mind is what I'll have gained out of this. I certainly don't deserve it, but it's nice to know that you believe me, Alan. You really are a good friend, or maybe you're just as crazy as I am."

When the younger man stood and walked away from them to leave the apartment, Alan sadly watched him go, then turned to look at Quorra as he asked hopefully, "Is there any chance that Kevin could still be alive, still trapped within the Grid like before?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied sadly. "Flynn sacrificed his life to shut down the Grid and to end CLU in order to protect Sam as we both entered the portal. Everything he did, he did for his son and for me. Do you think Sam will be alright?"

"I hope so," he answered with worry in his voice. "Sam's stronger and braver than anyone I know, including his father. He suffered more loss than anyone should ever have to and he's come through it all. He's an amazing kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Five

"May I ask you a question, Mr. Brad… Alan?" Quorra asked as she looked over at this other man she was also quickly coming to admire.

"Of course," he responded as he turned back to her again. "Ask me whatever you want to know."

She nodded and then asked again, "Why are you so quick to believe all that Sam and I have told you, especially without seeing proof of a world that no one else could even possibly begin to believe exists?"

He laughed, then replied, "Because Sam and Kevin are the two most grounded people I've ever known and more than that, I saw the look in Sam's eyes when he spoke of this digital world. He believes wholeheartedly in what he just explained to me. If there was even the slightest chance that he had doubt in its existence, then Sam never would have told me. Besides, a different world explains where you came from. I look forward to getting to know you, young lady."

"And I you," Quorra answered as they both stood, then left the apartment in search of Sam.

Meanwhile…

After being dismissed from the building, Mackey had tried paying off the former night guard to spy on Sam Flynn and Bradley for him. Ernie simply laughed and stated that the man never paid him well enough when he worked for him and that he couldn't pay him enough to betray the new, young CEO whose father he had respected long before he started working for ENCOM a few years ago.

"Where are you going?" Mackey called out as his business partner started walking away from him until he stopped at a curb and put out his arm to motion for a cab. "Why is it you seem so calm about this? Everything we've worked for has just gone up in smoke!"

Dillinger glanced back at him and responded calmly. "Perhaps what we were working for initially is gone now, but I've never been one to give up. I always planned to leave ENCOM and start up my own rival company that would eventually crush all that the Flynns and their partner, Alan Bradley, worked for. It looks like I'm going to have to start earlier than expected."

Richard stormed over to the younger man as he asked angrily, "And when exactly were you going to tell me this? Once you got all out of my own work that you could?"

"Exactly," Ed replied casually. "I have a business proposition for you, Richard. Come work for me; that is if you want to crush that child, who thinks he has the same business stamina as his father. Otherwise, we will part ways here and I'll never think of you again. It's your call."

"We'll talk," Mackey answered in frustration. "But I am not going to agree to anything just yet. You've revealed that I can't trust you any longer."

Upon arriving at the penthouse that once belonged to Edward Dillinger Sr., Jr. tossed his coat across the leather couch in the main room, then walked over to the bar within the dining room and poured himself a drink, then finally spoke up again to his guest as he asked, "Would you like something, Richard? I've got whatever you might like."

Richard scoffed, then responded, "What I'd like is to know what your plan is to take down Sam Flynn; and a good brandy if you've got one."

"One of the only things my father and I ever had in common was that we both had expensive taste in alcohol," Dillinger replied smugly as he poured the drink and handed it off to his business partner. "I've got a brandy that dates all the way back to Napoleon."

"That'll work just fine," the older man answered, then took a seat and waited for Ed to begin to explain his plans.

However, before he could, another man walked inside and stated, "I got your text. Have you got a job for me, boss?"

Ed looked at him as he responded, "Yes, I need you and your pals to keep an eye on someone for me, Grant. His name is Sam Flynn."

"You mean Kevin Flynn's son?" the man asked in confusion. "Since when did what he did ever matter to you?"

"Since he suddenly took interest in becoming the newest owner of ENCOM and then succeeded," Dillinger replied coldly. "I underestimated him. My father warned me not to, but I didn't listen. Now it's come to this. I want you to keep me informed as to his whereabouts; where he goes, who he sees, and when he leaves his apartment, I want one of your men to keep after him while you search his place thoroughly for anything that might lead me to what he's planning."

Mackey finally spoke up again saying, "That's your plan, to steal whatever the kid's secret weapon is and take credit for it yourself, just like your father did to his father? I don't think Jr.'s stupid enough to leave whatever it is out of his possession."

Ed glared at the older man as he answered, "I realize that, which is why I'm looking for clues. If none are found, I'll have to resort to more drastic measures. ENCOM will go down, as will Sam Flynn, just like his father took down mine. I may hate my father, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to make Kevin Flynn pay for trying to destroy my family. Seeing as no one knows what happened to him, I'll have to settle for destroying his son instead and a gift from my own father will help me to do just that. Sam came into the picture at a perfect time."

"I'll be happy to do what I can, Mr. Dillinger," Grant said as he started to walk out. "And he won't know we're watching him."

"You better hope not," Dillinger stated coldly. "Because if you do fail to do your job, I will send you back to prison and you know that I have the means."


	6. Chapter 6

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Six

Almost a week has passed since Sam arrived back in his own world through the portal with Quorra and every day, Alan was growing more and more worried about the young man he still deemed in his charge as he's been since his father had disappeared onto the Grid for the last time twenty years ago. Sam was putting up a good front, but it was clear in his eyes that he wasn't sleeping well, if at all. Quorra saw it too, but nothing she nor Alan said to him made much difference. Sam refused to talk to them about it any longer as he continued about his business.

Late on the last night of the work week, Sam finally arrived at the restaurant he was to meet Alan and Quorra at and collapsed into the booth out of exhaustion, not noticing as his friends exchanged worried glances between one another, then Alan looked at him as he spoke up asking worryingly, "How long do you really think you can keep going on without sleep, Sam?"

Sam glared at him as he replied, "Stop worrying so much, Alan. I've told both of you, I'm fine. I've gotten more sleep than you think, maybe just not as much as I should."

"Your face shows it," Quorra stated sarcastically and then became serious again as she continued. "You're having nightmares, aren't you? I know that look in your eyes, Sam. Your father used to look the same way whenever he had nightmares, especially when he dreamed of CLU escaping into this world so that he could enslave mankind, and hurt you in order to hurt him."

"Is that what this, program's plan was?" Alan asked. "To enslave all mankind? But how?"

Sam stopped their conversation as one of the waiters walked over to take their orders and then once the man left again, Sam answered coldly, "That was his plan. He was building an army. He was almost there too. After Dad vanished into the void of the Grid to hide from that monster, CLU began to force most of the programs my dad created to play in brutal games, much like the gladiator games; fights to the death. Many were derezzed and those that weren't were rewarded by being reprogramed for his army."

When Sam paused, Quorra continued, "I'm sure you can imagine its size after building it up for twenty years. Eventually, CLU figured out how to transport himself and his army into this world, but first he needed to find a way to open up the portal. Flynn always spoke of Sam and you too, Mr. Bradley, before CLU's betrayal. That's how CLU knew that to open the portal, he would need to somehow get a message though in order to draw one of you onto the Grid."

"I think he was expecting you to get in there, Alan," Sam responded as he took over again. "After all he sent you the page using Dad's number to lure you out."

"I wish now that I never sent you down to the arcade," the older man replied sadly. "You wouldn't have had to go through watching your father die."

Sam looked at his old friend as he answered, "I appreciate that, Alan, but if I hadn't have gone and entered the Grid, then I never would have known what happened to him after all these years. I would have gone on resenting him for abandoning me and I never would have met Quorra."

Alan shrugged and responded ironically, "Thank goodness for small favors then. After we finish eating, you should go home and try to get some actual sleep. Take something to help you if you have to."

"I'll be alright," Kevin Flynn's son replied quietly. "Listen, I appreciate both of your concerns. Unfortunately, there's only one thing that will help me to sleep and I'm afraid of what I'll find."

"Sam, you can't be serious!" Quorra exclaimed fearfully, then quickly lowered her voice again so as to not allow the other patrons within the restaurant to overhear any of their conversation. "You're not actually thinking about re-entering the Grid again, are you? You know that there's nothing left. After Flynn reintegrated to destroy CLU…"

Sam interrupted, "I know that Dad's gone, Quorra. I do, but there's a small part of me that can't help, but feel that just maybe he might have survived and until I can accept it without doubt, I won't be able to let the doubt go. What if he did survive? What if he's still trapped on the Grid?"

Quorra tried to object again as she answered, "I know that you want him to still be alive, Sam. I do too, but you know that just because you want him to be alive, it won't make it so. You could become trapped. Or even worse, now that there is no one left to take charge over the Grid, any remaining programs that might not have been destroyed like CLU could try to harm you. If you insist on going, I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to do that," Sam quickly retorted. "I won't make you go back after all that Dad did to make sure you made it to where you'd be safe in our world. I won't risk you getting hurt again trying to protect me, especially since I don't know how to repair you like Dad did."

"You could figure it out," she responded worryingly. "You are Kevin Flynn's son and I've seen what you can do. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I can't let you go back alone."

Alan cut in as he stated, "She's right, Sam. Let Quorra help you. I would volunteer, but I wouldn't be of any help to you, except for here in our world. However, if you're going to go, you can't go feeling exhausted. And now isn't exactly a good time, seeing as you're busy trying to rebuild your company. If you still insist on going back to the Grid once things are more settled here and you're in better condition, then I won't object to your decision any longer. Please, Sam."

Sam shook his head in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair, then stood up, and replied, "I need time alone to think. Thanks for dinner, Alan, but I'm no longer hungry. I'm sorry. I promise that I won't do anything without letting you both know first. Good night."

"Is he always this stubborn?" Quorra asked after Sam left the restaurant. "It was his stubbornness that saved my life, but him insisting on going back to the Grid, that's nothing more than empty, digital space again, is ridiculous."

"You said it yourself that you thought there might be the possibility of some of the programs having survived the reintegration," Alan answered.

She shook her head as she responded, "I don't know what believe. I just know what Flynn told me on several occasions. He said there would be no chance for survival."

The older man smiled as he replied, "Maybe not, but then again, Kevin lost hope of ever seeing his son again and yet Sam proved him wrong."

"Sam certainly did more than that," she answered as she looked over at Mr. Bradley kindly. "Maybe he's right after all."

Twenty minutes later…

Sam drove the Ducati inside his small apartment and upon entering, he found that it had been broken into and trashed. The first thing Sam did as he jumped of his bike was call out for Marv when his dog didn't immediately come running to him like he always did whenever Sam came home. A minute later, Marv came running in from outside, it being obvious that he had run when the intruders first broke in.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Sam asked as he bent down and pulled the animal into his arms to pet and hold him. "Did they hurt you?"

As if in response to his concern, Marv simply barked and began to lick his face wildly and happily, then Sam stood up straight and looked around to survey the damage as he spoke to the dog asking rhetorically, "What exactly happened here, boy? What did they want? This must have something to do with me taking back Dad's company. I did make some people pretty unhappy. I should call probably Alan, but I really don't want to talk to him anymore tonight. I don't need either him nor Quorra anymore concerned for me than they already are."

After setting Marv down to take a closer look at the damage that was done, Sam looked over at his friend and spoke up once more saying to himself in frustration, "It doesn't look like anything's missing, not that I actually have something in here worth stealing. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt, buddy. Anything else I can repair or replace."


	7. Chapter 7

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Seven

Grant Marx and another of his partners arrived back at their boss' penthouse, having returned from ransacking their target's apartment once the young man had left. Dillinger Jr. wasn't home when the men walked in, so they made themselves comfortable by helping themselves to a drink, then began to play a game of pool while they waited for Edward to get back from whatever business he was attending to. It wasn't more than ten minutes before he did so.

"I see you've made yourselves right at home," Ed said crossly as he entered. "I take it that if you both are here enjoying my alcohol and pool table, then you've got good news in regards to the matter I've hired you for."

"Actually, I'm afraid our search has been unsuccessful so far," Grant answered, not seeming to be too worried about the man's reaction to the bad news. "It's like you said, if that Flynn kid has any evidence of his plans for his company, they're nowhere to be found inside his apartment. He must keep them close to his chest."

Dillinger grabbed one of the pool cues from off his wall and began to chalk its tip as he responded, "I wouldn't expect anything less. I take it that you were finally able to search his place?"

Marx's partner spoke up as he replied, "Of course, but it wasn't easy. The kid has been there every night since you asked us to do this job and while he's busy working at ENCOM tower, that girlfriend of his hangs out there to take care of that beast of his. Tonight was the first night the two of them were both finally out."

"Unfortunately, he wasn't gone as long as we expected him to be," Grant continued. "One of my men messaged me to let me know that Jr. and the girl left tonight to meet Alan Bradley for dinner, but Flynn was barely there half an hour before leaving. We had to trash his place in order to search it thoroughly, but we didn't have the chance to clean up before he came back. We barely got out of there."

"Then you've failed to make sure Flynn is unaware that someone's after him," Ed answered angrily. "That kid's upset a number of people when he pushed his way into taking back ENCOM, but there's no doubt he'll suspect me and Mackey for…"

When the man in charge cut himself off, Grant looked at the younger man as he asked, "Boss, you okay?"

Dillinger walked around the pool table and shot the white billiard ball to strike the rest of them, then responded coldly, "Your blunder tonight may have just given me an idea to take the heat off. I need you both to do whatever you have to do to make Flynn believe that Mackey's the one who hired thugs to break in and trash his apartment. I don't care how, but whatever it is you do, do not fail me again. Fail me, and you're in prison. Am I clear?"

"Richard Mackey is as good as finished," Marx replied smugly. "And I think I know exactly how we're going to do it. I told you, Ed. I won't let you down, but I do have a question for you. If we succeed, will you still hold up your end of our bargain and pay me and my men the sum you promised us?"

Dillinger glared at the man before him as he lit a cigarette and began to smoke, then he answered coldly, "That all depends on you, Grant. Do not get caught this time, or Attica will be the least of your worries."

Once his men left and the younger Dillinger was alone again, Ed poured himself a scotch, then sat down at his computer and typed in a code, which opened up a highly secured chat window. He typed in a single sentence and within a few minutes, a response appeared on the screen, which proved whoever it was on the other end was indeed the person he wanted to talk to. Ed didn't trust the man, let alone have much liking for him, but if there was anyone who could help him to succeed once and for all, this man could. Their hate for the Flynns was the only other thing they both had in common besides their taste in expensive alcohol.

Edward began to type again as he stated, "Jr. knows someone is after his plans for ENCOM now. I trusted the wrong people, but I won't let that stop me. I'm going ahead with my plans. Sam Flynn is smart, but I'm the computer genius."

" _Don't get cocky, son,_ " Dillinger Sr. responded. " _I didn't see Kevin Flynn being smart enough to ruin me until it was too late. We can't make him pay for what he did to me all those years ago, but we can destroy his son._ "

"I am close to finding out what his plans are," Ed typed in reply. "Alan Bradley protected him ever since his father disappeared, but even he won't be able to protect him any longer. Unlike you, I refuse to let him beat me. If you weren't such a coward back then, you could have taken Kevin Flynn down. I won't make the same mistake. Thanks for the chat, Dad. Until next time."


	8. Chapter 8

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Eight

After having dinner with Alan, where the two of them discussed more of the ins and outs of ENCOM per the ISO's request despite their worry for Sam, who had left the restaurant before their meals had been even served, the company's newest chairman drove Quorra back to the hotel where Sam had set up a residence for her. She thanked Alan for dinner and the ride back, then she walked inside the lobby where she took a seat in the dining area, pulled out a book from the new bag she carried with her, and began to read, ignoring the inquisitive looks from the men staring at her from a table nearby.

Within a few minutes, one of the men stood up and walked over to stand above her until he leaned down so that he was close to her ear as he whispered, "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be alone, especially to remain here alone to read some book that looks quite boring."

Quorra looked over at the man, who had pulled back a little, through the corners of her eyes, then she responded, "But I like reading very much and my book isn't at all boring. It's actually quite fantastic; _Around the World in Eighty Days_. Have you ever read it?"

"No, but I have seen the movie, one of them anyway, with Jackie Chan I believe," the man answered with a smile as he took a seat across from her. "Not at all one of his best."

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is," she replied and finally locked eyes with the man before her as one of the hotel's employees working behind the bar walked over and set a drink down on the table in front of her. "I don't watch many movies. I prefer to read, which is why I have to ask you to please leave me be and go back to your friends, or I will have to leave. Thank you for the drink, but I'm not looking for anymore company tonight."

The stranger reached out to grab her arm as he tried to urge her to join him and his friends, then he responded, "Come on. We can have fun together."

It was then that someone else spoke up for her, causing Quorra to turn around upon feeling startled by the familiar voice as he said, "This young woman asked you and your friends to leave her be. She's with me."

"Mr. Mackey?" Quorra stated in surprise as he took a seat in the man's place once he and his friends finally left. "I wasn't expecting…"

"Richard, please," the newcomer interrupted quickly. "You can call me Richard. And what is it you would like me to call you? I don't think Miss. or Ma'am exactly suits you. Sam Flynn didn't exactly introduce you to us earlier this week when he had us dismissed and thrown out of ENCOM Tower."

She looked at the man nervously, though she didn't let it show, then she answered, "My name isn't really of consequence. Sam and I are good friends and if you've come to me looking for information in regards to what he plans for his company, then I'm afraid you've wasted your time in coming here."

Mackey smiled and replied, "I thought you would probably say that, but I didn't think it would hurt to ask. How exactly do you know Sam? I did a pretty extensive search on both him and his father, mainly Kevin Flynn, back when I first came on board almost five years before he disappeared. I didn't expect his son to step up, but I checked up on him anyway, especially when he started to pull his yearly pranks and even more so now. It's as though you don't exist, period."

"But it's clear that I do, isn't it?" Quorra responded with a smile. "I am here after all. Flesh and blood, just like you. I know how upset you must be for being let go, Mr. Mackey, but seeing as you tried to destroy Kevin Flynn's work and taking what once belonged to him for yourself, neither you nor your partner, Mr. Dillinger, deserve to work at ENCOM any longer. Sam Flynn is every bit as smart and as strong as his father and even if you try to ruin Sam too, you won't win. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to reading my book and seeing as that won't happen down here, I'm going to say good night. I wish you luck, Mr. Mackey."

"Thank you," Richard answered as she stood and walked away to go back up to her room. "And you."

One of the members of the board, who had also been dismissed that day, came over and joined his former boss at the table and spoke up as he asked, "Did she give you anything at all?"

Mackey gently shook his head, then replied, "No, and we're still no closer to figuring out who she is. Her room here, whichever number she's in, is registered under Jr.'s name, not her own. It's like whoever she is, she's some big secret that he doesn't want anyone, except maybe Alan Bradley, to know about. I want to know why, James."

"Our friends will continue to try to dig up dirt on the both of them, as well as Bradley, but twenty years and we were unsuccessful in knocking Alan out," the man responded in frustration. "I have a feeling that girl was right about Flynn Jr. He'll be even harder to take down. So far we're zero for two."

"Then, let's not make it three," Richard answered. "For right now, we've got Dillinger still working with us, but I know he has an ulterior motive that will reveal itself soon, so let's use him while we can. He is the genius after all."

James looked at his oldest friend as he asked, "Why ever did you trust Dillinger in the first place, seeing as Dillinger Sr. made a mess of ENCOM before Flynn took over and was convicted of fraud, among other charges?"

The former chairman of the company sighed and then replied, "It's because his son was a genius and hated Kevin Flynn as much as I did. If Ed tries to take me down so that he can advance in the business world, then I will use what I have to do the same to him. His father wasn't the only one to commit fraud."


	9. Chapter 9

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Nine

Sam busied himself as he worked to clean up the mess left behind by the thieves and when he was done, he fed Marv and made sure that he had fresh water before he finally laid down on his couch and fell into a restless sleep as his exhaustion overcame him beyond more than he could fight off any longer. The small dog finished eating his food, took a drink, then he jumped up onto the couch and laid down beside his friend, cuddling up against his chest as he did every night. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before his nightmares continued as Sam began to wrestle within his sleep, being unable to break from the visions' hold keeping him trapped within his mind.

 _Sam weakly opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, then he shook his head to try to clear the fog he felt covering his memories that could explain where he was and how he had come to be there, not to mention why he felt a sharp pain shooting through his skull. Finally, his eyes cleared as he blinked to focus on his surroundings, finding himself sitting within a dark, empty space that immediately made him realize he was back upon the Grid, though not as it was before the reintegration._

 _Before he could move to stand upon his feet, a voice sounded from behind him, a voice Sam knew that he couldn't possibly be hearing, but as he turned his head to see for himself, he found his father standing above him, looking down on him with concern etched across his face and then allowed the old man to help him up._

 _"Sam, how are you… why are you here?" Kevin asked worryingly as he continued to stare at his son. "You went home. You were supposed to stay safe and keep Quorra safe too. I warned you what would happen…"_

 _"Yeah, you did, but… you're still here," Sam interrupted, confusion in his voice and upon his face, until he shrugged it off as he reached out and pulled him in for hug. "You're still alive. How?"_

 _Kevin shrugged as he turned around and started walking forward, Sam following close behind him, and replied, "I'm not really sure, but I guess I'm grateful, at least now that you're back. It was foolish of you to come, Sam. But I am really happy to see you."_

 _Sam stopped, when Flynn turned around to smile at his son cruelly as he morphed into a younger version of himself, into CLU, then suddenly thrust a light dagger deep into his chest, causing Sam to gasp in shock and pain as he collapsed within the program's arms while Sam looked up fearfully at the man who was moments ago his father, tears forming in his eyes. The younger Flynn gasped again, his tears slipping down his cheeks and blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth, as CLU pulled the dagger free, not caring to be gentle._

 _"I'm sorry, kiddo, but it looks like your dad was wrong about what might happen if he were to reintegrate with me," CLU said casually as he continued to hold Sam close against his chest and gently began to wipe his tears away while the boy struggled gasping for breath, for however much longer he could remain alive. "We both struggled for control. It looks like I won."_

 _"Da… dad," Sam pleaded weakly as he looked sadly into the program's cold eyes. "Fi… fight him!"_

 _CLU smiled at him as he raised the blade above the young man once again and then responded with a smile, "He's gone, Sam. And now so are you."_

Sam gasped awake in fear and drenched in cold sweat just as the blade entered his chest within the dream once more, as he sat up wildly, causing Marv to jump down from the couch and bark until he sat on the floor beside him and stared at his friend as if he felt worry for him. Within a few minutes, Sam tried to stand and when he was finally on his feet, he stumbled his way to his bathroom as quickly as he could, then stepped into his shower without caring to remove his clothes and turned on the water, letting the cold wash over him.

Thirty-five minutes later, Sam slowly walked out of the bathroom again fully dressed in dry, clean clothes. He walked over to the coffee table in front of his couch, started to pick up the keys to the Ducati, until he paused and looked down at Marv, who continued staring up at him, then Sam released the keys, stepped over to a work bench over in the corner of the room, and finally picked up another sets of keys that went to his own truck.

Sam spoke to his dog saying quietly, "I need to get out of here for a while, Marv. How would you like to go for a ride?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he added when Marv barked once and ran outside to the truck parked off to the side of his apartment. "We're going to head down to the arcade. I guess now is as good a time as any to start getting it ready to reopen. I certainly don't plan on sleeping anymore tonight."

He bent down and lifted Marv into his arms and opened the driver's side door to place him inside, but before Sam was able to get in himself, two men snuck up behind him in attempt to strike him across the back of his head until Marv alerted Sam to the danger as he began to bark loudly. Sam dodged the blow, but not completely as the crowbar came down hard on his shoulder when he spun around and lifted his arms to try to defend himself. ENCOM's newest owner cried out from the blow, then scrambled back a few feet as he turned to face his attackers before they could try again.

"I don't know or care who you are, but you're making a mistake," Sam called out in frustration. "If you're trying to rob me, I've got nothing."

One of the men quickly stated, "You're wrong, but there's actually more to why we're here than just theft, Mr. Flynn. Mack… our boss wants to know how exactly you plan to reshape ENCOM. He wants to know you're big secret and believe me, we don't have a problem with hurting you or that pretty little girlfriend of yours to get what we're after."

Sam smiled and answered, "We've both been through Hell so trust me when I say that no matter what happens right now, it's nothing compared to what I've already suffered. And if you threaten my friends, including Alan Bradley… let's just say you will regret it. You can tell your boss that he will never again steal another of my father's ideas, or ENCOM. Threats don't work on me. I don't scare easily.


	10. Chapter 10

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Ten

Alan strode swiftly through the corridors and when he finally came into the room, given to him by the receptionist at the desk, he found his best friend's son, and his charge, lying upon a bed within a white, sterilized room with posters of happy families and cute puppies upon the walls while having a gash upon his upper chest stitched up.

When the older man entered, Sam became startled as he pushed the doctor's hands away and struggled to sit up until Alan rushed over to try to help the other man push him back down, until they finally gave up when Sam refused to be settled, then Sam observed his friend looking him over in concern as he spoke up first saying, "I promise, I'm alright, Alan. It looks worse than what it is."

The doctor shook his head and chortled as he went back to finishing the stitches, then retorted, "On the contrary, Mr. Flynn. I've heard thousands of patients state the same thing and for the first time that I can recall, I have to disagree with you and tell your guardian here that your wounds are actually worse than what they appear."

"How much worse?" Alan asked as he looked at the young man sitting before him in concern, while Sam just scoffed, and allowed the doctor to continue working on him, but refused to lie back down.

"This gash I'm stitching for starters is fairly deep and he lost a good amount of blood before he managed to drive himself here from wherever his attack happened," the doctor continued. "It looks like it was made with a small knife. Some of the muscle was torn. I've already had one of the nurses give him a blood transfusion while I worked to repair the damage, all without anesthesia, just a little morphine to help with the pain; a real tough guy. He was here for a few hours before I was finally able to convince him to let us call you to come down. Sam here also has a broken rib, a couple of bruised ones, bruised and cut up knuckles, a broken wrist, several lacerations from being forced to defend himself against his attacker…"

Sam finally cut the man off and said in frustration, "It was two attackers, actually. And they weren't there to try to kill me, just to get information. Could you please excuse us, Doc? I appreciate your help, I really do, but I promise, I'm fine."

The doctor finished his stitching, then he looked between the two men and with concern for his patient in his voice he answered, "All right, I'll let you two talk, but Mr. Flynn, I am warning you. You are leaving here tonight against my better judgement. Take it easy and get plenty of rest so that you can get better. I know how much of an adrenaline junkie you are... I have treated you a few times before, remember? And besides, I've also seen a few of the stunts you've pulled plastered all over the internet. Try not to do any more back flips off of the roof of a building while you're healing, please?"

"I'll try not to," Sam replied and then watched as the man left the room, leaving only Alan standing before him, looking down on him sternly while he waited for an explanation. "I don't suppose you would want to come with me down to the arcade to get started with the cleaning?"

"You won't be doing anything, but going back home to get some rest," Alan responded firmly as he helped Sam step down from the table, then walk out through the hospital hallways.

The younger man shook his head and answered, "I can't do that, Alan. Believe me, I've tried to rest. I've taken pills to help me sleep, but nothing puts the nightmares at bay, so instead, I'm going to focus on doing what I need to do bring ENCOM and my father's arcade back to what they were before when my dad was here; sleep be damned."

Alan grabbed his friend's should more roughly than he intended to as Sam winced and pulled away, then the older man moved around to stand in front of him to keep him from walking away and replied, "I'm sorry, but I want you to talk to me, Sam. I need you to tell me about these nightmares you've been having, about this attack tonight, about everything. I'm worried about you and so is Quorra. I didn't call her tonight like I know that I should have because I can see how much she cares for you, but if you don't listen to me, maybe you will listen to her."

"I can talk to you about what happened tonight," Sam responded as he looked at his guardian sadly. "You need to know, but I won't talk to you about my dreams. You couldn't possibly understand."

"What can't I understand?" Alan asked in frustration. "What you're feeling, because I wasn't there? Fine, then if you feel so strongly about going back onto the Grid, take me with you this time. Show me what has you so terrified."

Sam shook his head and continued walking again as he answered, "You know that I can't do that. Let's just get out of the hospital and head to the arcade, and I'll explain to you what happened tonight."

When the two of them arrived back at Sam truck where Marv was resting within the passenger's seat while he waited for Sam to come back until he jumped up and barked happily upon seeing his friend again, then Sam pet the dog gently and was about to say something when a cab pulled up and Quorra suddenly jumped out and ran over to them as she shouted, "Sam! Are you alright? What happened?"

"What, I needed someone to drive my truck?" Sam stated smugly as Alan looked at him in confusion then he walked over to pay the cab driver for her ride. "I'm fine, Quorra. Thanks for coming."

"Who did this to you?" she asked angrily when she was able to see him better, able to see the wounds and damages down to him better, as he walked back over to them. "What did they want?"

Sam smiled as he looked at her and then replied, "Now's not the time to explain. We're heading down to the arcade. At least there, we'll be able to talk in private. ENCOM Tower isn't the only place I've got security anymore. I have good reason to believe that I'm being watched and followed, but I don't think that it is by who those men who jumped tonight wanted me to believe is behind this. No proof, just a gut feeling."

Less than ten minutes later, the three of them arrived outside of the arcade and found Ernie, his company's new head of security, despite it being nearly five o'clock in the morning, just finishing up taking a patrol around the building. Alan and Quorra both got out of their separate vehicles, then the chairman made his way around his car and helped Sam out.

Ernie stared at them in surprise, but then quickly rushed over to his bosses as he asked in concern, "Oh my God, Mr. Flynn and Mr. Bradley, what happened? Are you alright, Sir?"

"It's a long story," Sam responded weakly as he allowed his friends to help him inside, while Quorra carried Marv, then the men set Sam down gently on the couch in the office upstairs. "Thank you, Ernie. Exactly what are you doing here at this hour? I thought you moved to day shift after I promoted you?"

"Ye… yes Sir, I mean, I did, but…" the man stuttered nervously.

Sam cut in as he spoke again saying, "Relax, Ernie. I'm actually glad you're the one who's here right now. I know I can trust you to keep an eye out for me. And like I said, it's Sam."

Ernie nodded as he answered, "Yes, Si… Sam. You see, when you asked all of ENCOM's security detail for volunteers to cover shifts here at your father's arcade, I volunteered first because I am hoping to earn a little extra money. My wife and I are expecting our first child."

"Congratulations," Sam replied sincerely, as Alan reached out to shake the man's hand. "That is wonderful news. Feel free to work whenever you wish. And just so you know, your promotion did come with a nice raise."

"Thank you again," Ernie responded gratefully.

Finally, Alan interrupted the pleasantries as he said, "I'm sorry, but Ernie, would you mind stepping out and keeping an eye out downstairs while we talk up here for a bit? We have some business to conduct."

The guard nodded quickly as he answered, "Of course, Mr. Bradley. Let me know if any of you need anything. Sir, Sam, and of course, Miss….?"

"Quorra," the young woman stated as she set Marv down on the couch beside Sam, then reached out to shake the man's hand as well. "You can call me Quorra."

"The pleasure's mine," Ernie replied and then turned to leave the room.

Alan looked back at Sam as he and Quorra moved to take a seat beside him, then the chairman spoke again asking, "So, what happened tonight, Sam?"

Sam looked between his guardian and Quorra wearily as he began to pet Marv, who sat down on his lap, then responded, "I woke up early and needed to get out of my apartment. Two men were waiting for me and jumped me. I put up a good fight, even managed to break one of their noses and the other's arm. That was when one of them pulled out a weapon."

"Your exhaustion allowed them to beat you," Alan answered for him. "You were very lucky, Sam. Did they say what they wanted?"

"They wanted to know what my plans are for the company, and they wanted Quorra," the young man replied as he turned to look at her. "They just don't realize that they're looking for a woman from a digital world that no one, but the three of us know exists. And they never will, Quorra, I promise."

She shook her head as she responded, "I'm not worried about that, but I am worried about you, Sam. You're no longer just in danger of collapsing if your body shuts down from not sleeping, but now men have attacked you for information they would never understand if they did get their hands on it."

Alan continued, "And it's obvious that they're willing to kill for it."

"If their boss wanted me dead, Alan, I'd be dead," Sam said worryingly.

"I don't doubt it," his guardian answered, sensing that his charge was losing his battle to remain awake as Sam was leaning back further against the couch and struggling to keep his eyes open. "Did they give any indication as to who their boss was?"

Sam weakly replied, "One of them let slip part of Mackey's name before our fight and after they finished beating the hell out of me, I overheard them whispering something about their boss being ENCOM's former CEO."

Alan shook his head and responded angrily, "I certainly wouldn't put it past Richard to stoop to hiring a couple of thugs to try to beat information out of the kid who humiliated him in front of a dozen people, then kicking him out on the street."

"They knew I was still awake," Sam objected as Alan and Quorra both stood and reached out to help Sam lay all the way back against the couch. "They weren't trying to be… quiet and that slip… slip up wasn't a slip up."

"Try to get some sleep, Sam," Quorra whispered as she gently laid her hand on the side of his face and held it there for almost a minute before pulling away again, while Alan simply observed them from across the room. "I'll stay with you and be here when you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Eleven

Edward Dillinger Jr. was lying in bed beside a woman he had met only the night before as she was sitting alone at the bar inside the restaurant where she was waiting for her husband to finish with his business meeting. The younger Dillinger walked over and sat beside her as he introduced himself and when the woman's husband didn't return when he said he would, having waited almost an hour longer than she was meant to have, he escorted her from the restaurant and to up to his penthouse where they drank a decanter of brandy and had sex until early in the morning.

The computer genius was awakened to the sound of his phone ringing and upon looking over at the stranger in his bed and seeing that she was still fast asleep, Ed sat up and stared out the window as he answered his cell and stated, "I thought I made it clear to you not to call me at this hour in the morning, unless you have something important for me. Due to past experiences, I doubt that you do."

On the other end of the line, Grant Marx responded harshly, " _I realize the hour, Mr. Dillinger, but I wanted to inform you that we moved forward in our plan to frame your former boss. Unfortunately, that little bastard broke my arm and my associate's nose late last night, so I'm currently waiting for him to have his nose set, then I'll be getting my arm taken care of. The rest of my men will be keeping an eye on Flynn though._ "

"And where is Jr. right now?" Dillinger asked casually, making it very clear to Grant that the spoiled billionaire didn't care about him or his men in the least.

" _He's currently at his father's arcade again,_ " Marx replied coldly. " _Been there since he get released from the hospital._ "

Upon hearing a knock on his door, Dillinger stood from his bed, put on his robe, and walked to the door as he opened it to let one of the servers working down in the building's restaurant so that he could set up his breakfast, all while he continued talking into his phone as he asked, "That was your big plan to make sure Mackey takes the blame for trashing Flynn's apartment? To put the kid in the hospital? How does that help?"

Grant answered in frustration, " _I let slip Mackey's name a couple of times while we beat him and I made sure that he heard me. He'll tell Alan Bradley and the police that he believes Mackey hired thugs to beat him for company secrets, the police will question ENCOM's former CEO, and even if the man's lawyers get him out, all suspicion of our break in will be completely off of you._ "

"You better hope you're right, for your sake," Dillinger responded and then hung up before his associate could say anything more.

"Edward, is that breakfast I smell?" the woman from the other room asked as she walked out wearing only the bedsheet over her body, then paused a moment as she looked down at the food on the tray and noticed there was hardly enough for one person, let alone two. "Is this all you ordered?"

The man she had met the night before looked at her and replied coldly, "Get dressed. I have a lot of work to get to and I don't have time for any more frivolities. You can let yourself out."

She glared at the handsome man she had hoped to get to know better and then answered, "Well, it's good to know now the kind of man you really are before I start to talk about how wonderful you are to all of my friends. Last night was fun, Mr. Dillinger. Thanks for taking my mind off of my son of a bitch husband for a little while.

Dillinger didn't say another word to her as she quickly redressed, then left the room while he sat down to eat. Ed then set up his computer and began to type away at the keyboard until he had managed to hack into the files and accounts he wanted without much effort for a genius with his skill; all financial accounts and the employee files for all those who still remained at ENCOM. Those that still worked for Sam Flynn appeared to be loyal, but perhaps their loyalty could be bought for a higher price. And what better way to pay them, than with the company's own earnings.


	12. Chapter 12

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Twelve

"It's okay, it's okay!" Quorra cried worryingly as she ran over to Sam and grabbed hold of him to keep him from moving too much upon him bolting awake while in the midst of another nightmare. "You're going to be alright, Sam. You're safe, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he replied despondently as he allowed Quorra to help him sit up so that he could try to regain his composure. "Are we…? How long was I out?"

She placed her hand across his forehead and the other gently on his shoulder until he pushed her hands away, then she sighed and answered, "Yes, we're still here at your father's arcade and you've been in and out most of the day, more out really. You're exhausted, but your nightmares fought hard to make sure you didn't sleep. They're much worse than I was afraid they were."

Sam struggled to get to his feet as he responded, "I know. I'm guessing Alan's at ENCOM?"

"I was, briefly, but then I turned the rest of the business over to the board members for today," Alan replied as he walked back into the office and set a small bag down on the couch beside his charge. "Don't worry, I don't usually do that, except for when someone I care about needs me more than the company does. I brought you a few things to help with the pain. How are you doing?"

"I feel great," the younger man stated sarcastically as he looked inside the bag and pulled out a bottle of water and aspirin. "Thanks for these."

Alan looked over at Sam and then asked firmly, "So, are you ready to talk yet? You're starting to burn up, Sam. Either you tell us what's bothering you so much, or I will drag you back to the hospital and make sure that you're taken care of properly. It's your choice."

Sam looked forlornly between both his guardian and Quorra, then he shook his head and finally answered angrily, "He kills me, all right? Is that really what you wanted to hear?"

"Who kills you?" Alan asked in concern as he slowly took a seat beside Sam on the couch and continued to watch him.

"Dad… I mean… CLU!" Sam responded a little less irritated. "The dreams weren't so bad at first. They started out as just images and then they escalated to memories; things that happened while trapped on the Grid, fighting in the arenas against Rinzler, and worst of all, watching Dad reintegrate the Grid. I've seen him die now more times than I can count."

Quorra looked at him quizzically as she replied in confusion, "Yes, but first you said that CLU kills you. What did you mean?"

Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and put his head down in his hands, then answered weakly, "It's the latest nightmare. I choose to go back, because I need to know for sure that he's really gone; Dad I mean. I find him almost immediately. He's alive, or at least I thought he was, but… We were talking, but then he says something, something that CLU said to me when we first met and I knew that he wasn't my father after all. However, before I could say or do anything, CLU stabs me through my chest with some sort of blade and holds me in his arms like Dad would while I'm struggling to breathe and am bleeding out. He pulls the blade free and is about to stab me again, but that's when I wake up."

"Oh Sam," Quorra gasps fearfully as tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes, especially upon seeing tears trickling down Sam's cheeks as he lifts his head until he quickly wipes hem away. "Why didn't you…?"

"Because, you both are now going to do everything you can to try to keep me from going back," Sam responded in frustration as he stood too quickly and began collapse back down until Alan swiftly stood as he grabbed him in order to sturdy him.

Alan held his shoulders gently as he leaned closer to look into his eyes and asked with real concern, "Are you alright?"

When Sam looked away from him, then pulled away, Alan continued as he said, "I'm guessing this nightmare came on the moment you decided you were going to go back. Maybe it's telling you something, that this is your subconscious' way of telling you that going back will only lead to trouble and more heartache. Did you think of that?"

"Of course I did, Alan!" Flynn's son shouted angrily until he sighed and looked back at his guardian with sympathy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… It's just that while I realize the danger of the unknown, that there's a possibility that CLU somehow survived the reintegration, and that I could get trapped down there just like Dad did or worse, that maybe I could die, can't you understand why I have to take the risks? If there is any possibility that Dad survived, I have to find out and save him. If this was you, Alan, and you had a small chance to try to save Dad, your best friend, or if it was me trapped down there, wouldn't you risk everything including your own life to save us?"

"You know that I would," the man who looked after Sam his whole life once Kevin disappeared replied. "But you know that you can't go in while you're in your condition. You have to allow yourself to heal and to sleep, no matter what it takes to do that. And if Kevin is still alive, I have a feeling that he will find a way to get a message to you. CLU managed before, and it's obvious that your father is smarter and stronger than he was."

Sam nodded and answered, "I hope you're right. Thanks, Alan."

He smiled and responded, "You're welcome. I'm glad you finally opened up to us. Unfortunately, I didn't just come here with water, medicine, and good advice. There's already more trouble at ENCOM. Then there's the matter of what we do about Mackey and his thugs he hired to hurt you."

"Sam doesn't believe that Richard Mackey hired them and though the man is searching for the same information and is totally arrogant, I don't believe he's foolish enough to do this, knowing that he would be the first suspect," Quorra replied, realizing that she never did have the chance to tell her friends about her encounter with the man in question.

"You got all that from him after our brief meeting the day I fired him and Dillinger?" Sam asked in surprise.

She shook her head and answered worryingly, "No, Mackey came to the hotel last night to talk with me. He wanted to see if I would be willing to betray you, Sam. He wanted to know what your plans are for the company and then he also bragged about how he knew all about you both, as well as your father, then he stated that it seemed strange that I didn't seem to exist until that day. Obviously, there will be nothing he can find on me until the beginning of this week, but… that might be the problem. What if he uses my non-existence to make trouble for you?"

Sam responded, "Then we'll deal with that when the time comes. And don't worry, I'm a computer genius, remember? Did you really think that I wouldn't come up with a contingency plan for problems just like this? I'm working on a complete background for you that no one will be able to dispute. It's just taking me a bit longer to finish with all the work I've had to do, not to mention me being sick. Now Alan, as for my attack, I'm telling you right now it's not Mackey, but it may be Dillinger. He's arrogant too, but seeing as he's his father's son, I believe he's much worse and that we have yet to see all of what he has planned."

"And that brings me to our other problem," Alan replied in frustration. "Two more of the board members we thought were loyal to us quit as of this morning. One of them refused to explain why and the other just said that she was offered better money to join another team."

"Sounds like Dillinger's already begun," Sam answered solemnly. "He's going to build up another company to try to take ENCOM down from the outside. The question is, is Richard Mackey working with him?"

Alan shrugged and responded, "Whether he is or he isn't, ENCOM was great when your father was its owner and now that another Flynn owns it, it will become great once again. No other computer technology corporation will ever be its equal."

Sam nodded, then stated, "I really hope you're right."


	13. Chapter 13

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Thirteen

Before night fell, Alan drove Sam and Quorra back to the younger's man's apartment where he could be more comfortable, despite him only having an even smaller couch to sleep on than the one inside his father's office in the arcade. Once the three of them ate, having stopped by a pizza joint about a mile down the road from where Sam lived for dinner, Alan left to go home himself, leaving Sam and Quorra alone. The guardian offered to give the young woman a lift back to her own place, but she declined his offer, telling them both that she just wasn't ready to go back to the hotel.

Once they were alone, Quorra began roaming around the apartment, excitedly sharing with Sam all that she had read about from the novel she just finished reading as he had slept that afternoon and after a while, she turned to look at him over at him, finding him staring at her with, then she asked quizzically, "What, am I bothering you?"

Sam simply smiled and then answered, "Not at all. I'm just enjoying listening to you talk about Jules Verne like he's a brand new phenomenon. I doubt many people even know who he is anymore. You're so far ahead of me in almost every way, except for your naivety in regards to simple things such as reading a book for the first time and watching television or a movie. It's just funny, that's all."

"Is it really so funny that I didn't know Jules Verne lived two hundred years ago, or that this man, Tom Hanks I think they said his name was, didn't really fall love with a beautiful blonde woman on top of the Empire State Building?" she asked nervously as she took a seat close to Sam on his couch once again.

"No, I think it's wonderful," Sam responded with complete sincerity as he became drawn to the woman, looking at her adoringly when they slowly leaned in and closed their eyes as they began to kiss for several moments before Sam suddenly pulled away, standing up quickly and stumbling upon doing so. "I'm sorry, I… I'm not… I didn't mean to…"

Quorra stood up to steady him, then replied worryingly, "No, it's me who should apologize, Sam. I mean, I've never felt like this before. I was lonely when I living on the Grid, even with your father around, but then I met you and felt such a connection that's all so new to me. I love you, but if you don't love me…"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he answered, "Believe me Quorra, I do love you. I love you and I never thought I would fall in love with anyone, especially so quickly, but we can't do this, as much as I want to. We're both from two different worlds and even though you may live here in mine now, this world needs you. I need you, to help me change it."

"You couldn't possibly distract me from our dream to change the world," she responded passionately. "Not ever. Please don't push me away if that's why you're so afraid to allow yourself to be happy. 'A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality."

"Let me guess, Jules Verne?" Sam asked as he finally looked at her once again.

She smiled as she leaned in close to him, then waited for him to pull her close and replied, "Actually, it was John Lennon. Your father introduced me to him and the Beatles and if I had to choose what music I like best, I think it would be them, especially John Lennon's song, _Imagine_."

Sam looked away as he spoke again saying sadly, "Dad and I both loved that song. He would play it and some of Lennon's more mellow songs for me to fall asleep to when I was a lot younger."

"I know that Flynn would want you to be happy, Sam," Quorra answered as she placed her hand under his chin in order to turn his head back around to face her. "Don't focus solely on reshaping the human condition. In case you can't recall, that was the reason why your father's dream of a digital frontier went so wrong. Flynn lost sight of what was most important to him, you. And it was because of that, that he missed watching you grow up."

"You really are a miracle," Sam responded, then finally kissed her again and this time without pulling back. "Which reminds me, I have come up with a last name for you if you like it. How do you feel about becoming Quorra Marvella? The name is of French origin and it means 'miracle.' It suits you."

She thought for a moment and then smiled as she replied, "It's perfect."

Sam nodded, then he reached down to the chain around his neck, pulled it over his head as he held the microchip that he had download the Grid upon from his father's old server in his lab at the arcade, and said, "I need you to do something for me. I'd like you to hold onto this microchip drive. It contains all of my dad's work, including the Grid, as well as mine own work, which isn't nearly as impressive. I'm not giving up on returning to the Grid, but this microchip will be better in your hands. Then men who attacked me will be back with another plan to try to take it away from me. I don't know if they'd be able to break past the securities I've put in place just in case it fell out of my hands, but I won't risk it. No one will know to look for anything in regards to our plans on you. Will you protect it for me?"

"Of course," Quorra answered as she took the drive into her own hands. "Now, please try to get some more sleep. Until you're well again, I'm going to remain here to look after you. That includes knocking you unconscious if I have to, if you refuse to listen to me. Alan can handle things at ENCOM again tomorrow and if he needs help to find out who's responsible for bribing two more of the board members, I'll be the one to join him, not you."

"Even when Dad was sick, he didn't miss work," he objected in frustration.

She responded, "That doesn't mean you should follow in his shoes. Take it from someone who lived alone with the man for years and having to deal with his insufferable side whenever he refused to sleep."

Sam nodded and replied, "He was like that for as long as I can remember. Thank you, Quorra, for protecting me."


	14. Chapter 14

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Fourteen

Two days later, Sam was back to going into the office with Alan, who had insisted on swinging by the younger man's apartment in the mornings to pick him up for a while, at least until he is fully healed. Meanwhile, Quorra took over fixing and cleaning up the arcade. She wasn't alone either. The security guards on duty helped with the cleaning, and two computer repair technicians, one of whom once worked for his father back when Flynn's was still open, Sam hired to help her with repairing the arcade games that were broken or having difficulty rebooting, due to years of non-use and collecting dust.

A short time after the technicians arrived, the younger of the two looked over at Quorra as he asked, "Why do you want to reopen this place? Arcades are a thing of the past. Who plays these things anymore?"

The older man cut in saying, "You don't have to answer my friend here, Miss. He couldn't understand the kind of joy Flynn's did for a lot of people back when this place was open all those years ago. It's a shame that it closed, even though Kevin Flynn did just up and disappear. How's that kid of his doing? I take that you and he are old friends?"

"Yes, Sam and I are friends," Quorra responded with a slight smile as she thought back to the night Sam had kissed her for the first time, until she quickly cleared her throat and nervously looked back at the man, waiting for her to continue. "We've known each other for some time, but the important thing is that he trusts me with this endeavor. It's very important to Sam that Flynn's reopens for the people here in this city to enjoy like they once did. It's his way of honoring his father. Besides, Sam believes that there won't be any problems packing people in here and I believe in him."

"Well then, let's get on with the repairs," the senior technician answered as he and his colleague walked over to stand in front of the game console, Space Paranoids. "I used to love this game. If I get it up and running the way it's supposed to run, could I have the first shot in playing it?"

Quorra nodded and replied, "Someone's got to test it. It ought to be someone who loves it."

Inside ENCOM at the end of the workday…

Alan walked into Sam's office after he finished speaking with a few of the corporation's shareholders who had come in to voice their concerns in remaining a part of a company that appears to be falling apart rapidly ever since a kid in his twenties took over in place of two men that had all of the experience.

As he stepped up to the desk to stand in front of his young friend, noticing the frustration and distress on his face as he was staring hard at the computer before him, Alan chuckled, then said, "I've seen the look on your face right now, many times on Kevin's too. He ran into all kinds of trouble, especially when he first took over ENCOM."

"I know," Sam responded in frustration without looking up. "I must have seen the look on him more times than I care to remember, the last time being when he got angry with me for screwing up and nearly getting Quorra and him killed while on the Grid."

"What happened?" Alan asked curiously as he took a seat in the chair that was sitting there.

Sam finally raised his eyes as he glared at his guardian and answered, "It doesn't matter, Alan. I didn't mean to bring it up. Forget about it. We've got problems to deal with and I have no idea how to fix them."

Alan leaned forward as he replied, "The best thing to do right at this moment is to take a minute to breathe and think about something else to take you mind off of the problems at hand. I really want to hear this story."

"Why?" the younger man asked. "It isn't relevant and I'd rather not relieve the moment. I saw a look of disappointment from my dad that wasn't a look I was used to seeing. Sure I made him mad plenty of times before he vanished, but never like that and though he eventually understood why I did what I did… I disobeyed him and tried to save us both on my own, and because I did, Quorra had to save me and she nearly got killed. And to make matters worse, CLU's stooges were able to steal the key to the portal from my Dad when he had to come out of hiding to save us both. I nearly made it so that we lost. If I didn't do what I did, we may have been able to come up with a better plan that might not have ended with my father dying."

"I thought you didn't believe he was dead," Alan responded as he looked sympathetically at his charge.

Sam shook his head, then answered, "I don't know what to think."

The older man reached out and placed his hand over one of Sam's and replied, "I know that I've already told you this more than once and I know that you don't believe me right now, but if I have to keep reminding you, no matter how long it takes for you believe it, then I will continue doing so. You didn't get your father killed. What happened to him was not your fault and Quorra didn't die that night either. I'm guessing because you refused to give up on her, just like you are refusing to give up hope that Kevin's alive to. I'm the one who's not sure whether or not he's still alive, but I do think that deep down, you believe he's alive. And that's what's most important."

"Thank you, Alan," Sam responded. "Now, are you ready to hear what's got me so frustrated before you walked in here?"

"I already know that we just lost another board member to Dillinger Jr. and whatever corporation he's trying to raise up," his partner answered in frustration. "We've also had two shareholders drop out on us. They're dropping out on us one right after the other. I wouldn't be surprised if we had no board members left by the end of next week. What else could be more pressing than this?"

Sam scoffed as he turned the laptop around to show Alan the screen, then replied, "How about that the money that he's paying them off with is from our own company."

Alan opened the screen wider as he took it in his lap and began to search through the accounts containing ENCOM's financials. Sam sat back in his own chair until he stood up and turned around to stare out the window behind him while he waited for Alan to finish scanning the files.

He finally spoke up again saying, "I don't understand, what need would Dillinger have to steal from ENCOM in order to continue to pay off our board members and shareholders? That spoiled computer genius was already rich long before he even came on to work for this company."

"That's just it, Alan," Sam responded angrily. "He's trying to ruin us and this is simply the beginning. It's sort of a screw you for firing him and putting a halt in his plans. The problem is, we know that it's him doing the stealing, but we have no way of proving it. He knows how to cover his tracks and even I can't break through the securities he's put in place so that I can't find his electronic signature."

"I doubt your father would be able to," Alan replied as he put the laptop back down on the desk.

Sam shook his head as he answered, "Don't I know it. I think it's time we go and pay Ed Dillinger Jr. a visit. If only to see the look on his face when we inform him that we're on to him. Or maybe it's too soon. What do you think I should do?"

His guardian leaned back again and replied, "Oh, I think we should pay someone a visit, but I think Richard Mackey is the way to go. He'll be much easier to get information from than a Dillinger. Believe me, I worked once for his father. They know how to keep a secret."

"So, when were you going to tell me about you and Quorra?" Alan asked again after several minutes of silence between the two men as they were walking out of the office. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I didn't realize we were that obvious," Sam responded worryingly.

Alan smiled as he answered, "I see the way the two of you look at each other. It was obvious from when I first met her. You have something very special between the two of you. I think it's wonderful."

Sam looked over at his friend, then turned away again as they continued walking out of the building, and replied, "I've dated other women, but they were nothing like Quorra is and it has nothing to do with her being the last of her kind, an isomorphic algorithm with the power to reshape all knowledge. She's amazing, she's naïve in the most funny of ways, she's got more strength than anyone I've ever known, and she's… she's beautiful."

"So, when will she be moving in with you?" Alan responded jokingly. "Although, if you do move in together, you may want to consider at least getting yourself a bed."

"We're taking things slow," Sam answered. "There's a lot of work to be done and I don't want risk messing things up between us. Moving in together is the last thing we want right now."

Alan stopped Sam for a moment and turned him around to face him as he asked, "But you do love her, don't you?"

"More than anyone or anything," Sam replied steadfastly.


	15. Chapter 15

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Fifteen

Alan drove after he and Sam left ENCOM Tower and as they pulled onto the street where Richard Mackey's condo stood, they found that there were multiple police cars parked outside of it. Alan pulled over and parked his car down the street, then both men started walking toward the former CEO's in concern, but stopped just outside of where the police had surrounded the area when they saw Mackey being led out of the building by two police officers, his wrists cuffed behind his back.

"Gentlemen, I need you both to step back please," one of the officers called out upon seeing Sam and Alan approaching. "You can't be here right now. We are in the middle of conducting a criminal investigation."

"What's going on?" Sam asked the cop now standing in front of him to keep him from moving forward. "This man used to work for our company, though not as of a week ago. What is it that you think he's done?"

The officer blocking Alan turned to look over at Sam, ignoring the young man's question as he asked in return, "And what company is it that you work for? Does the reason for his dismal have anything to do with his recent criminal activities?"

It was then that Mackey, who was fighting against the officers trying to place him inside one of the squad cars, shouted out, "Alan! Whatever they're saying I did, I didn't do it! You've got to talk to them, tell them I'm not guilty of anything."

"I'm afraid the evidence we found in his apartment says otherwise," the first officer replied smugly. "We received a complaint from a man claiming he was attacked by this man and two of his friends who work for him and the accusation was enough probable cause needed for us to search his place, where we found enough evidence for us to be able to charge him with not only assault on some kid named Sam Flynn, but also for breaking and entering, theft, embezzlement, and to top it all off, murder."

"First of all, I'm Sam Flynn, the kid who was attacked, but it wasn't by this man and second, I never called to make any complaints," Sam responded firmly.

The cops observed the younger man's appearance, seeing the cuts and bruises across his face, not to mention the brace on one of his wrists, and the stiffness in the way that he moved, then one of them said again, "Even if you are Sam Flynn and you didn't make any complaints, someone did and we still had the probable cause needed for our search. The evidence speaks for itself. Why do you appear to be defending the man responsible for doing this to you?"

The younger man glared at the men in frustration as he answered, "I'm telling you, he didn't do this. He's a lot of things, he's a greedy, selfish son of a bitch, and I wouldn't put it past him to be responsible for embezzling from ENCOM any other time, but I'm telling you he isn't responsible for the attack on me or anything else."

"You, work for ENCOM?" the man appearing to be in charge asked quickly as if in disbelief.

"It's obvious you haven't seen or read the news within the last week," Alan replied coolly as he pulled out his company ID badge to prove his identity, as did Sam. "Sam here doesn't just work at ENCOM, he's the owner of the corporation. You need to listen to him."

The officer still standing in front of Sam looked at him as he asked, "Do you have any evidence to prove that this man isn't responsible for your attack, or responsible for any of the other charges we're compiling against him, Mr. Flynn?"

Sam looked over at Alan, then turned back to the man before him and responded mockingly, "No Sir, Officer Krupke. We don't have any yet, but we will and then you'll be able to arrest the right men responsible and trust me when I say that you'll like them better for these crimes. Before you take him off to the station, can you give us a few minutes with him?"

"You have two minutes," the man answered curtly, then walked away while the other officers allowed Sam and Alan through.

"Alan, thank God you're here," Richard Mackey stated anxiously as he stared up at the man whom he had once tried to kick out of the corporation for simply believing in Kevin Flynn's ideals and goals. "You've got to get me out of this. Whatever they told you, it isn't true!"

Alan scoffed and then replied, "Listen to me very carefully, Dick. If it wasn't for Sam here, we wouldn't believe you weren't responsible for all of the things that these men say you are. It's because of his skills and his instincts that he knows that Dillinger Jr. is the one who did all these things. The problem is, we have yet to find a way to prove it, so you're going to be taken in and arraigned, then most likely sent to trial, unless of course you have any information at all that can help us prove Jr. is behind all of this. And at least acknowledge Sam's standing here."

Sam continued glaring at the man still wearing the cuffs as he responded coldly, "It's okay, Alan. I don't care if he believes I have the strength and business sense to run my father's company or not. What I do care about, is making sure that the right person responsible for all of this is being taken down."

"Look, Ed and me, we both hated you and wanted to see you and Flynn's corporation crushed into dust," Richard began. "We had a business meeting to discuss a new deal, which it's obvious he decided to go another way as soon as he accelerated his plan and nearly got caught with his hand inside the cookie jar. He needed someone to be blamed for whatever it is these cops are saying I've done and the punk's done a brilliant job to make me look guilty. The only thing I'm guilty of is hating you and wanting to see you fall."

"Something tells me that you know more," Sam answered. "What aren't you telling us?"

Mackey scoffed and then continued smugly, "You won't be able to prove any of it. It'll be my word against his and he has hired thugs as well as a bit more than a billion dollars to back him up."

Alan looked back at the officers standing nearby waiting impatiently for his and Sam's time to be up, then replied, "Tell us anyway."

"Two of his thugs came in while I was there and Dillinger told them he wanted them to do a job for him," the criminal responded in frustration. "He wanted them to keep a close eye on you, kid. The break in charges, I'm guessing he had his thugs break into your place to try to steal your plans for ENCOM. And I'm guessing they're all behind your assault as well. He wants you to pay for Flynn taking down his own father, which means he wants to hurt you."

"Well, he's done a pretty good job so far, but I'm not going to let him beat me," Sam answered calmly. "It's not in me to give up."

One of the cops called out again saying, "Hey, your time's up. If you want to talk with him more, you'll have to take it up with our captain."

Before they could leave, Mackey suddenly grabbed hold of Sam's arm and then said quietly so that only Sam could hear him, "I suggest that you watch your back, kid. I may hate you, but I would never result to murder. Now that Dillinger's failed his first attempt to get what he wants, he'll resort to more drastic measures. And I doubt murder is a problem for him."


	16. Chapter 16

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Sixteen

Meanwhile…

The technicians finished up for the day shortly after four o'clock in the afternoon. It wasn't long afterward that Ernie arrived to release the former guard on duty and as he did so, Quorra greeted her friend by waving to him as she walked out from behind one of the game consoles covered in grime from working on the machine most of the afternoon in order to try to get it up and running, then she reached down to plug it in so that she could see if she was able to fix it. Light Cycles came back on like it was brand new again.

She finally spoke up saying, "Good evening, Ernie. It's always good to see you. How is your wife and child doing?"

He smiled as he answered, "They're both doing just fine. Thank you, Quorra. I can't believe this place. You've gotten so much done in just two days. It's impressive. I see now why Sam hired you to oversee this place's reopening. I mean… it's not just because you're a good friend, not that I doubted you at all."

"I appreciate that," Quorra replied as she grabbed a rag from off of another game nearby and tried to wipe the dirt from her hands and face. I'm going to go up to the office to gather a few things together. In case I don't see you again before I leave for the night, I hope your shift goes well for you. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ernie responded and then began to walk off to start his patrols. "Have a good night, Ma'am."

Quorra was about to go up to the office like she planned to until her eyes stopped on the game that she had just finished fixing up as she stared at the images of the light cycles circling around the screen, while listening to Flynn's voice asking the user to insert a coin to play the game. Instinctively, she reached down and held tightly to Sam's microchip resting securely around her neck. After being lost in thought for almost two minutes, she finally turned her head to look at Kevin's greatest game, Tron, and then slowly began to move toward it.

It was in those few moments that she had made a decision she knew that Sam might not approve of, but more than anything else, she wanted to protect him from being hurt again if she could. Without any more hesitation, the ISO struggled to pull out the game console from the wall, then made her way down to the secret workshop hidden behind it and finally booted up the computer in order to enter the Grid once more to search for Sam's father and her savior with the hope that Flynn was still alive somewhere for the sake of the man she loved.

Later that evening…

Alan dropped Sam off at his apartment, then went home for the night himself. The younger man picked up Marv as he came running over to him to greet his best friend, then set him down on the floor beside his food and water bowls before feeding him the dinner he had brought home for him.

Sam placed the hamburger in his dish as he said softly, "I know I should have bought you some more dog food, but with the way things have been going lately, I'm afraid my head's not exactly where it should be. I'm sorry about that, boy. Although, you probably prefer the burgers over your own food, not that I blame you."

A few minutes later, Sam settled down on the couch and Marv jumped up to lay beside him so that Sam could pet him as he usually did while he spoke to him out loud about his day as if the dog could understand him the way another human could, but this time was different. This time, Sam remained quiet, having become caught up in his thoughts, and from the look in the animal's eyes, as he stared up at Sam sadly, it was clear that Marv was able to sense the young man's misery.

Everything remained quiet for a while, which allowed Sam to relax a little after a long and trying day, until all of a sudden a large explosion sounded from outside, causing him to jump. Sam quickly rushed over and opened one of the garage doors, then ran out along with Marv to find out what was going on, discovering that someone had blown up his truck parked a few yards away. A fire had ignited and the vehicle was destroyed beyond repair.

Marv remained outside barking loudly while Sam rushed back inside to grab a fire extinguisher he kept on hand in case of emergencies, then worked to try to put the fire out until he was suddenly struck hard over the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground, but not unconscious as he rolled over onto his back and struggled to back away while trying to focus on his assailants.

One of them spoke up cruelly saying, "You should have just cooperated with us earlier, Jr. All of this could have been avoided if you had just given us what we wanted."

"That's funny… because I don't recall… you asking me for anything," Sam answered weakly as he struggled to sit up against the side wall of his apartment. "Is Dillinger the one pulling your strings, signing your paychecks? If he wants something from me, tell him… he should just come to see me himself. All of this is unnecessary."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not how he sees it," the other replied smugly. "We'll give you one last chance, kid. Give us the plans you have for your daddy's business and this can all be over. You won't like whatever happens if you don't."

Sam scoffed as he used the wall behind him to help him pull himself up onto his feet and reached up to feel the blood as it trickled down the back of his head and neck, then responded, "I already told you and your boss, I can't do that. If he wants to see what plans I have for ENCOM so badly, he's just going to have to wait like everyone else."

Grant Marx swiftly backhanded Sam hard across his face, knocking him down to the ground once again, then he pulled out a taser from inside his jacket pocket and zapped the young man in his neck to knock him out cold as he stated, "Wrong answer, kid. We did try to warn you."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Grant," his friend said nervously as the other man started to lift Sam off the ground on his own, until he stopped and glared at his partner. "I mean, this kid is Kevin Flynn's son and the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation. His kidnapping is going to draw unwanted attention, especially to us if the police question Mr. Dillinger about his disappearance."

"Relax Mikey," Marx answered with confidence. "The boss knows exactly what he's doing and he knows how to make police investigations go away. Besides, the cops will all most likely believe that this kid simply disappeared just like his old man. Help me get him inside the van now, would you?"

Mike moved to help him as he replied, "That may be true, but what about Alan Bradley and that girl this kid is always hanging around with? Neither of them will let this go. They'll raise hell to find him."

Once Sam was roughly shoved into their van and the two men climbed up into the front in order to take off, Grant scoffed, then responded, "Let them raise hell then. There won't be anything they can do to us. Dillinger is a powerful man and he protects the people who are loyal to him. Are you loyal, Mikey?"


	17. Chapter 17

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Seventeen

Edward Dillinger Jr. got out of his town car as his chauffer opened the door for him, then he walked up to a metal door that led into a hidden bunker just outside of the city, where the younger Dillinger was free to do his research and work on his projects away from prying eyes, entered his security codes into the keypad and walked to the rickety elevator that led down to his lab.

Once he arrived, he found his employees working hard to complete the finishing touches on the project Dillinger had designed long ago from off of the unfinished designs his father had started before he had lost his own career at ENCOM due to his own crimes, designs that he handed down to his son when he realized that Ed would be able to succeed where he couldn't.

"I thought you told me that you would be ready for me when I arrived, doctor," Dillinger stated coolly as he entered. "God knows, I've paid you well enough so that you wouldn't fail me."

"My colleagues and I are working as fast as we can, Mr. Dillinger, but this machine of yours is complex and that's putting it mildly," the neuroscientist responded in frustration. "I have to make sure that everything is working perfectly because what you're asking me to do… I don't know why I ever agreed to do this. This is cruel and against everything that I stand for."

Ed looked at the man smugly as he replied, "You agreed to help me with this because you've recently been charged with malpractice for misdiagnosing more than one of your patients. You've lost your license to practice in your field of study, you owe over three million dollars to these law suits against you, ninety thousand dollars in gambling debts, and finally because deep down, despite what you think you're feeling right now, you want to be in on this project just as badly as I do because if we succeed, it will be the first project of its kind. You will be able to erase all of your debts and we'll both become known all over the world for bringing technology and science to an all new level."

The man looked between his own colleagues, who were looking at their boss in confusion and with worry, then he turned back to his boss as he answered, "I do realize what's at stake here, but there is more than one life at risk if we fail. We could all go to prison for life if this project of yours goes wrong."

"Then let's not get this wrong," Dillinger responded casually. "Do what you have to do to make sure everything is right. My men are picking up our package as we speak and will be here soon. You have until then to get it done, so be ready. I'm going to check to make sure that the technology is sound, so don't bother me unless it's to inform me when they arrive."

"Yes Sir," the scientist replied, motioning for his men to get back to work, as he did as well.

Across town…

Alan was sitting at a table inside one of New Jersey's most extravagant restaurants, waiting for an old friend to show up, having called the woman in order to call in a favor. After he had dropped Sam off at home, he immediately placed the call, but as his friend wasn't from Jersey or even New York, Alan knew that he would be waiting for some time. In the meantime, he ordered a glass of chardonnay while he looked on his tablet for any hints of a new technology corporations going up to cause trouble for ENCOM.

After waiting for nearly two hours, Alan's friend finally arrived and took a seat across from a man she hadn't seen for over twenty-four years, only a few years after Sam had been born, then Alan spoke up asking, "Hello again, Kate. It's good to see you again. You're looking well."

She smiled as she answered, "So aren't you. It's been a long time. I heard about Lora. I am sorry for your loss."

"She died a long time ago," he responded sadly, until he shook it off and continued with the reason for asking her to meet him. "I have a job for you and I need you to make sure that you won't be found out. I don't want to risk you getting pulled into this mess any deeper than you have to go, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't dig into people anymore, Alan," she replied as she leaned back in her chair, then motioned for the waiter to come over so that they could order dinner. "I haven't for a long while now, but you know that, so what exactly is going on? I know that you wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't of great importance, and now you've mentioned I could get hurt if I'm not careful. Talk to me."

After the waiter left again once they placed their orders, Alan said in frustration, "This favor isn't for me, at least not necessarily. It's for Sam."

Kate looked at him somberly and answered, "I see. You always did love that boy like he was your own son. And why not, he practically was after his real father left him."

"You don't understand the whole story," Alan responded curtly in his oldest friend's defense. "There's a lot more to it than what you might have read in the papers."

"I can't believe that you're still sticking up for that man," she replied as she took a sip of wine.

Alan cleared his throat, then changed the subject as he spoke up again saying, "Listen, I brought you out here because I need you to look into Edward Dillinger Jr. and his father, then I need you to look into Richard Mackey as well, although when you dig up everything there is to know on him, you'll quickly find he's in big trouble with the law right now. Mackey's a bastard and he deserves to rot in prison, but not for crimes that I know Dillinger's responsible for."

Kate nodded as she grabbed Alan's computer from off the table to briefly look up the three men he wanted her to search out, then she asked, "What do these three men have to do with Sam and what's the urgency? I mean, other than that they all used to work for the company the boy now owns…"

"Sam's life has been threatened more than once, one of the times having put him in the hospital," Alan interrupted curtly. "We both believe Dillinger Jr. is responsible, but we can't prove it and we can't prove that he's stolen ENCOM funds to bribe the company's board members and shareholders into quitting. Sam's a computer genius and he's doing all he can, but his mind is on so much right now. Please, I really need your help, Kate. If we can't figure out the truth, I'm worried that something worse is going to happen to him."

"Then, I'll see what I can do," she answered with sincerity. "After all, I believe I owe you a favor."


	18. Chapter 18

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Eighteen

As she booted up Kevin Flynn's computer down inside his lab beneath the arcade and activating the digitizing ray, Quorra swiftly disappeared from her new home and re-digitized upon the Grid, a place that she never expected she'd see again, nor did she ever want to after the tragedy of losing the man who had saved her a long time ago. She never once let on in front of Sam, but watching Flynn die affected her more than she cared to admit to. The only difference for her was that she didn't have the nightmares like Sam did.

Quorra first looked over herself when she began to feel different, like before she had joined Sam in his world and became human. She rolled up her left sleeve and once again saw the glowing symbol that defined her as an ISO, a symbol that had vanished the moment she exited the Grid through the portal.

She began to look all around her nervously and realized that there was no immediate danger as she cautiously made her way out of the digital copy of the Flynn's arcade which still stood along with little else that used to be their creator's creations, the little else that wasn't destroyed during the reintegration.

The darkness and emptiness was unnerving, but despite her discomfort, Quorra continued walking forward in the direction of the portal on the opposite end of the Grid from where she stood. Some structures may have remained, but it appeared that none of the programs did, as there was no one around. She was alone, just as she was after the genocide of the rest of her kind.

Her watch told her that she had walked for over an hour, though it seemed far longer having taken a few detours along the way, when all of a sudden an orange light jet flew overhead and landed off in the distance. Knowing that the orange indicated that this was one of CLU's repurposed programs, Quorra approached the jet with caution, hoping that maybe he or she would be willing to offer up any information that might lead her to more surviving programs if there were any.

When she finally reached the site, the program was nowhere to be seen, at least not until it was too late as he spoke up from behind her, calling out sternly, "There aren't too many programs left since the reintegration and I've never seen any of them dressed like you. Who are you? Turn around!"

She did as he ordered and upon doing so she discovered it was Rinzler standing before her with his helmet over his head and a light disc in both hands ready to defend himself against the new program if need be, while she took several feet back and replied, "I can't believe that you survived. Listen, I didn't come here to fight you. CLU isn't here any longer. He's no longer in control over you and you don't have to follow his orders any longer."

"I know you," Rinzler answered as he slowly lowered the discs and stared at her strangely, having a difficult time remembering how it was that he knew her. "Where did you come from?"

"I came back from another world," she responded again as she showed the program her symbol. "I was born here in this digital world, but because of our creator's son, I was able to leave and live with him. My name is Quorra and though you know yourself as Rinz…"

He suddenly interrupted her by saying, "My name is no longer Rinzler, but Tron and I fight for the users, not for CLU as I once did. And I do remember you now. You fought alongside Kevin Flynn and his son, Sam against CLU and his programs, including me, some time ago."

It was then that he opened his helmet to reveal his face, the face of a much younger Alan Bradley, and continued, "I am sorry for fighting against all of you, but it was as you said, I had no control."

"So it is true, you did save us from CLU when he nearly overpowered us as we raced to the portal?" Quorra asked. "Sam knew that you did. Please, I need your help and if anyone can, it would be you. Ever since the reintegration and CLU's war against us, Sam has struggled with coming to terms with his father's death. He's been having nightmares, but what's worse, a part of him is unable to believe that Kevin Flynn is truly gone. I came here in hope to find out the truth for him, so that I can help to give him some peace of mind."

"Come with me," Tron replied as he motioned for her to follow after him. "There's something I need to show you. After my battle with CLU and he had defeated me, I fell into the Sea of Simulation. I believe it is what saved me from the reintegration. When I awoke, I swam to safety and searched for other survivors. There were a few, but no one believed that I was no longer Rinzler, still under CLU's control, so they went off on their own and I didn't follow them."

Quorra watched him as they walked and then answered, "I'm sorry. Where are we going?"

He looked over at her and responded, "I soon came to the portal, only to find that it was closed after you and the son of Flynn passed through, but I found Flynn's light disc left behind, simply hovering in mid-air. I went to pull it down with the intention to keep it protected and as I did so, something unexpected happened. Afterward, I couldn't take the disc because I don't know if the connection to him will be lost, so I remained close, in order to make sure another program can't steal it."

"The connection to who?" she asked in confusion as they arrived where Flynn's disc hovered just as Tron had said.

"Go ahead, place your hand over it," Tron stated gently as he turned to look at her and then waited.

Quorra reached out nervously to do as he told her to do and as soon as her hand touched the key, it began to shine brighter until it emitted a blast of power, which faded to a soft glow a moment later to reveal their creator trapped within, dormant and still. The ISO couldn't help, but gasp at the sight of seeing her savior again.

She quickly looked over at Tron as she asked, "Is he… Is he still alive?"

The first program within the Grid turned to her as well as he replied somberly, "I believe so. I tried to revive him, but nothing happened when I placed my hand against his chest. I have a feeling that no program has the power to help him, but maybe a user can. You said you were looking for a way to help Sam. Use Flynn's disc to reopen the portal, then find his son and bring him back here. If anyone can save his father, he can."

"Thank you, Tron," she answered as a single tear slipped from her eye. "Thank you for bringing me to him."

"Saving Flynn will be all the thanks I need," he responded as Quorra grasped the light disc to open the portal again and stepped inside to exit the Grid. "I promise, I will keep him and his key safe until you both return."


	19. Chapter 19

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Nineteen

Quorra ran from Flynn's arcade as fast as she could immediately upon returning through the portal, ignoring Ernie calling out to her to ask if she was okay as she flew past him. The security officer stared after her in surprise as he watched her hail a taxi, then shrugged and got back to his patrol once the cab was out of sight.

After receiving a call from Sam earlier to let her know that Alan had dropped him off at home, she knew where she had to go to find him. When the driver pulled onto the short drive that led down to the waterfront where Sam's apartment stood, Quorra could see a large fire in the distance and swiftly tossed the man the money she owed him for the ride, then jumped out and ran the rest of the way, calling out Sam's name in fear as she did so, especially after seeing his Ducati still parked nearby.

"Sam, Sam!" she cried out as she stopped momentarily when she saw that it was his now demolished truck on fire, then noticed his apartment's garage door wide open and ran inside, not finding Sam anywhere. "Sam!"

"Marv!" she stated happily as the small dog began barking wildly again as if afraid, when he came running inside upon the woman returning. "Thank goodness you're okay. Where is he, boy? Where…? Oh God, if only you could… Alan!"

She stood quickly, pulling Marv up into her arms as she did so and pet him until she gently set him down on the couch, then continued, "I'm sorry that I have to leave again, but I've got to go find Alan and all I have to do that with now is his bike. You'll be safe here. I'll be back, with Sam too."

The young woman arrived in record time at Alan's home within the suburbs, having driven through the heavy traffic of the city while ignoring the traffic laws, then she ran up to the older man's door and pounded against it as loudly as possible until he finally answered with a very concerned look across his face.

He quickly asked, "What's wrong? Are you…? Is Sam alright?"

"I don't know!" Quorra answered fearfully. "I arrived at his apartment and found his truck on fire, as well as one of the doors wide open. His Ducati was still parked… He called me earlier when he got home. Marv came running in from outside and it's clear that something is very wrong. Sam was there, Alan, but now he's missing! I don't understand, why would they kidnap him?"

"The men watching Sam's every move must have been ordered to finally escalate Dillinger's plans," Bradley responded with worry as he began to pace back and forth while he tried to think about where to begin to try to find the young man. "Earlier this evening, I spoke with an old friend of mine, who was once a brilliant investigator. She owed me a favor from a long time ago, so tonight I asked her to meet with me. I asked her to look into both Dillingers, as well as Mackey, despite being sure that he's got nothing to do with all that's going on. I'm tempted to call her again, but… It's only been a couple of hours. Even if she did start working right away, there's been no time for her to find anything of worth and certainly not anything in regards to his kidnapping."

The young woman stood in front of her friend as she replied coldly, "A woman who doesn't know Sam at all won't be able to do anything to help us find him, no matter how brilliant she might be, Alan. We need to do this ourselves and if that means breaking down their front doors to do it, then so be it. I will do whatever it takes to find him. I have to!"

Alan looked away from her sadly as he answered, "Kevin was always the gung-ho one, not me. But if being so now is what will help us save Sam, then…"

"Flynn!" Quorra exclaimed, having suddenly remembered why it was that she raced back to find Sam in the first place. "Oh my God, Alan we can save him!"

"I thought that was our goal?" he asked in confusion. "Do you have another way to find him?"

She shook her head as she looked at him and responded, "I don't mean Sam, but his father. He isn't dead after all! Earlier today, I re-entered the Grid to try to find the truth so that in case Flynn really was gone, it would be me to find the proof one way or another in hope that by doing so it would help to ease Sam's pain a little, but Alan, he's still alive. Kevin Flynn is still alive and I found him!"

Alan stared at her in shock as he asked again, "Well, if he is alive, where is he? Why didn't he return with you?"

"Because, the only way to free him now is with help from a user," the ISO replied anxiously. "He's trapped on the Grid in some sort of unconscious state. While I was searching for answers, I ran into your own original program, Tron. He survived the reintegration too and he's currently waiting for me to return while he remained behind to protect Flynn's light disc, which is the key to his release. I came back immediately to get Sam, but… I need you to come with me instead, Alan. You're a user too and you were close to him, even if it was a long time ago."

"You can't be serious?" the older man stated in disbelief. "You said it yourself, Kevin is safe for now. We need to focus on saving Sam."

Quorra answered quickly, "Of course we do, which is why we need to first save Flynn. I know that he'll know how to find and save his son and that he'll raise hell to do it. Please, trust me. He might be our only chance. We won't be able to do this on our own and I can't lose Sam. I love him! You can do this, Alan. I know that you can."

He stared into her pleading eyes and then finally responded, "All right, to the Grid it is then. I never thought I would actually get to see this world. As wonderful as Sam made it sound, I will admit that a part of me hoped I wouldn't ever have to."

"Believe me, I know what I'm asking you to do and Sam may not be too happy that I convinced you to risk your life, but…" Quorra continued nervously until Alan cut her off.

"Sam is the closest I have ever gotten to having a son of my own, since Lora died before we could start a family," he replied sadly. "I have no problem risking my life to save him or Kevin. With your strength and courage, I trust that we're going to be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Twenty

Alan felt queasy for several moments as his closest friend's machine hidden in his lab below the arcade had vanished him and the young ISO from the real world and re-digitized them on the Grid. When he was finally able to shake off the strange feeling that fell over him, he stood straight and looked around at the sight before him. The older man thought that he could imagine what this place looked like, but now it was clear to him that he was wrong. The Grid was vast and frightening, and though it was waiting for a new user to recreate what once was, it was still incredible.

"How did he do this?" Alan asked in awe.

"The Grid always existed, it just needed someone with the right mind to make it possible to come to life," Quorra responded and then started walking forward while he followed suit. "At least that's what Flynn told me a long time ago. He said that this place was everything he ever dreamed of and without realizing it, this world slowly started to become the most important thing to him; despite his company, despite falling in love, and even despite having a son. He became lost after his wife died and his obsession only grew even though he loved Sam. But for some reason, Sam just wasn't enough. At the time, Flynn couldn't recognize how wrong he was. It was only after CLU's betrayal, when he became trapped here and lost his hope of ever seeing his son again, that he realized his mistake."

Alan looked over at her as he said, "We all have regrets that we can't ever forgive ourselves for. It's thanks to you and Sam that I have a chance to correct one of mine."

She asked in confusion, "What mistake?"

"I can finally apologize to him for thinking so little of him," he answered with a sigh. "You see, when he came to me the night before he disappeared and began to babble on about things that I couldn't understand, I shouted at him for being a fool and not seeing what was really important right in front of him. Then he disappeared and I thought that my closest friend didn't listen to a word that I said, that he had abandoned the one person who loved him more than life, who worshipped him, all for some silly dream that he could change the world. I never told Sam any of this because I wanted to reassure him that his father couldn't have found something that was worth more to him than he was. Unfortunately, the older Sam became, the less he believed me, but I never gave up trying. Now, I can let Kevin know how sorry I am for thinking that he could abandon his son."

"He may not have intended to, but in a way, Flynn did abandon him," Quorra replied sadly. "You weren't necessarily wrong, Alan. But I think he made up to him, especially when he sacrificed himself to save Sam and me from CLU. And now, we're going to save him. We're almost there. Are you ready to meet your double; well, your younger double that is? The sooner that we save Flynn, the sooner it is that we'll be able to save Sam."

When the two finally arrived at the Sea of Simulation, as promised, Tron was standing at the site of the portal waiting for Quorra's return. He turned at their approach, surprised to find an older version of himself instead of Sam and slowly began to circle around the older man, which made Alan feel uneasy. Even though Tron was no longer Rinzler, Quorra couldn't help, but tense up and prepare to defend Alan if need be, in case Rinzler's program resurfaced.

She spoke first as she stepped between them saying, "Tron, meet your original creator, Alan Bradley. He is Flynn's closest friend, from long before either of us. And Alan, this is Tron."  
Tron reached out to shake the man's hand as he responded, "It's an honor to meet you, Alan-One. I never thought I would have the opportunity."

"The honor is mine as well," the older man answered sincerely.

"As good as it is to get to know my creator, why is it that you've brought him here, instead of Flynn's son?" Tron asked as he looked over at Quorra.

She looked between the two men before her and replied, "I'm afraid something's happened. Sam has been kidnapped by some very powerful people and we have no leads as to where they've taken him. We need his father. He might be the only one who can find him. Alan is a user too. He has the same power. It's time to free Flynn and finally return him home so that we can save his son, like Sam tried to do for him, just as he would do for him now if he could."

As Alan looked over at the glowing disc floating like Quorra described, he stated nervously, "I take it that that there is Flynn's light disc, his prison? I'm ready. What do I have to do?"

"Just reach up and place your hand over the key," Tron responded somberly. "You will know what to do after that."

"Okay," the user said anxiously as he reached out to touch the disc, which caused it to once again emit a burst of power until the glow faded, revealing Kevin Flynn who was still in the same condition as before. "My God, you told me this would happen, but a part of me didn't really know how to believe you and now… Are you sure he's really still alive? I mean, is this really possible?"

Quorra placed her own hand down on Alan's shoulder for comfort and then answered, "There's only one way to find out for sure. You can do this."

The user nodded and took a deep breath, then he slowly raised his hand up to Flynn's chest, not really knowing why, when all of a sudden a bright light began to glow surrounding both Alan and Kevin and lasted for over a minute until it finally faded as Alan stumbled backward and Kevin's eyes burst open wide as he gasped like he was just beginning to breathe for the first time. Tron reached out to help his creator before he collapsed weakly to the ground, while Quorra swiftly rushed forward and grabbed hold of Flynn's shoulders to keep him upright when he pulled her in tightly for a hug.

The ISO cried out again, "You did it, Alan! Oh Flynn, you're alive. It's going to be okay now. We're going home."

"I should have died," Kevin said fervently as he released her from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders while he looked between the three people surrounding him, then stopped his eyes on the miracle he had protected for so long. "My reintegrating with CLU should have killed me, and then there was nothing until… Quorra, why have you come back? Is Sam…? Why isn't my son here? Alan?"

"Because, I'm afraid a lot has happened since Sam and Quorra returned from the Grid over a week ago," Alan replied with concern. "We have a lot to explain, but the only thing that's important right now is that Sam needs you. He was kidnapped tonight and we believe it was Edward Dillinger Jr, although we can't prove it. He hired men to harass Sam for his plans for taking back ENCOM, even put him in the hospital a few nights ago when he refused to give them anything. He was alright, but now we won't be able to find where they've taken him in time by going the normal route."

Small tears trickled down Quorra's face once again as she cut in fearfully, "Please, tell me you have a way of finding him that is faster than through a police investigation?"

Upon seeing her tears and the desperate plea in her eyes, Kevin immediately saw something more had recently come between his miracle and his son; love, and then he put his hand on her cheek gently as he said vehemently, "We will find him, Quorra. I swear to God, we'll find him. But first, we need to get out of here. All of us."


	21. Chapter 21

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Twenty-One

Meanwhile…

Finally, Grant Marx and his partner arrived at the bunker where their boss was waiting for them to bring him the young corporation owner who not only fired the technology genius from ENCOM, but who brought his plans crashing down almost overnight and had humiliated him on more than one occasion. Tonight, everything was going to change and the son of Kevin Flynn was going to pay for crossing a man of real power and influence.

Ed walked into the main room of the bunker just as his hired thugs laid Sam Flynn down on the floor, as he was still unconscious from the attack the two men forced on him less than an hour ago. Jr. knelt down over the younger man and began to examine him upon noticing the dried blood plastered along his neck that lead from a small wound on the back of his head. It was then that another unexpected visitor walked out from the shadows of the room, a visitor that even Dillinger Jr. didn't expect to see until he arrived not long before his partners did. The newcomer didn't say a word at first, simply observed the man in charge, as well as at the younger man who was hurt so that the thugs could get him to them.

Dillinger glared at his associates as he stood up and said angrily, "I believe my instructions to you both were to bring the kid here unharmed, or at least no more harmed than the wounds you've already inflicted upon him. What about that was unclear?"

Grant raised his hands in frustration as he replied, "What can I say? The kid's tougher than he looks. He didn't really leave us much of a choice, boss."

"I don't doubt his strength, but I do doubt that you couldn't have obeyed my orders any better than you have," the genius responded coldly and then motioned for the doctor and one of his men to pick Sam up off the floor and secure him to the machine that he believed would ultimately become his greatest creation to help change the world, instead of it being a Flynn who would succeed. "The important thing is that you got him here so I won't fire you just yet, but fail to do exactly as I ask again, and you will be finished."

"Sir, you shouldn't use this technology on him so long as he's in pain, at least not from a head injury," the doctor spoke up nervously upon examining Sam, while his partner worked to strap his wrists and ankles tightly to the chair connected to the machines surrounding it. "Using this machine on anyone is bad enough, but to use it on him in this condition could cause him to have a severe brain injury or worse, it could cause death if I make a mistake."

The man who had remained silent up until now finally spoke up saying, "Well then, it's important that you don't make a mistake."

Ed glared at the older man now standing beside him as he retorted, "Thank you, Dad, but I've got this. However, my father is right, Doc. I want this experiment to proceed as planned. If you want to attend to his injuries or give him aspirin for any pain, well then by all means, but we will begin in a half hour."

"Mmm…" Sam weakly moaned as he slowly began to come around, then he opened his eyes, noticing the blurred outlines of the figures surrounding him and struggled to break free of his bonds. "What hap…? Aagh… Where am… am I?"

"Where you are is no longer of importance to you, Mr. Flynn," Dillinger Jr. answered casually as he stepped forward into his captive's line of sight, then sat down in a chair set beside the machine and leaned forward so that their faces were fairly close. "Or Sam, I should say. It's not like I work under ENCOM's largest shareholder anymore. And I don't have any ounce of respect for you or for your father."

Sam finally quit struggling and turned his head to try to concentrate on the man standing above him, finally seeing who it was in charge of whatever this was, then he replied, "You never did. Believe me, the feeling is mutual. What the hell… is going on? Was the mugging your friends gave me… not enough for you?"

Ed chortled and then responded, "I think you already know why you're here. What you really should be asking is what is it that I really want your plans for?"

"I know why," Sam answered in frustration as he started again to try to free his wrists, despite the hopelessness in succeeding.

"Actually, it's not really what you think," the tech genius stated as he sat up straighter to roam his eyes around the machine, encouraging Sam to do the same. "You think that I want to know what you're going to do to change your father's company because I want to steal your ideas and use them for myself. That may be partially true, depending on what this machine I created finds inside your head, but I really just want to know what you're planning so that I will know exactly what it is I have to beat."

Sam scoffed and replied, "So, you're jealous and afraid that you're going to be bested by another technology genius, who's younger and whose IQ probably isn't as high as yours. I'm not ashamed to admit that. Because I'm not in any way, jealous of or worried about being outdone by you. Create a machine that can change the world of technology as we know it, earn billions of dollars more than I ever could, become the most eligible bachelor in all of New Jersey… I couldn't care less. None of that is why I do the things I do. None of that, is the reason why I took back the company to try to reshape the world into something better for everyone, and not just for smug, arrogant bastards such as yourselves."

Dillinger Sr. moved forward, allowing the young man to see him for the first time, as he said, "I would like this kid, if he wasn't Kevin Flynn's son. He's smug. He was me back when I was his age."

"I'm nothing like either one of you," Sam responded angrily. "Just get on with whatever you have planned, or let me go already, but you're making a mistake. I won't help you to destroy my dad's legacy."

"I'm afraid that you won't have any choice," the tech genius answered with a sneer. "This machine you're being hooked up to, it will show me exactly what I want and you won't be able to fight against for long. Initially it was my father's idea, but he intended to build a machine simply to allow people to live their most desired dreams from their minds as if they were living them in real life. There was I bit more to it than that, but…"

Sam looked between father and son interrupting, "You mean, like virtual reality? I'm afraid that that ship has sailed. You're several years too late."

Ed chuckled as he and the neuroscientist finished hooking Sam into the machine and then continued, "Which is why I made a few changes, quite a few actually. Mine extracts thoughts, memories, secrets; the darkest of secrets from the very back of man's minds and then projects them onto the screen above you for all of us to watch; just like a good movie. I will give you one more chance to tell me all that I want to know. I am not a cruel man. If you force me to go through with this, you're going to be in for a lot of pain, Sam. I know when to show mercy, but I also know that I will do whatever I have to do to get exactly what I need to get ahead in life. That is where my own father and I are different. He's a coward, but I'm not. I have to know what secret you're hiding, mainly why you choose to pull pranks on ENCOM year after year, including last night when you leaked the OS-12 online for the world to have for free and then all of a sudden you wake up the next morning with the audacity to believe that you are capable to run a Fortune 500 company. What do you say?"


	22. Chapter 22

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Twenty-Two

Alan turned to look at his oldest friend as he raised his hand to hold out his light disc for him to take, then he spoke up saying, "I believe that it's time for us to go home. Sam is depending on us."

Kevin looked at him as he took the disc, then nodded and answered, "I forgot that a long time ago, allowed the beauty of this world to blind me from what is most important. I won't ever make that mistake again. Thank you, Alan; Quorra. Let's get out of here."

"I'm not returning to your own world with you," Tron said suddenly as he backed away when Flynn was about to raise his key to the portal. "I belong here. Besides, how would you explain two Alan Bradleys, especially one who's…?"

"Who's a good twenty years younger," Alan finished for him. "That would be awkward, and a bit tough to explain."

Quorra looked over at the program as she asked, "So, what are you going to do, here all on your own?"

Kevin stepped forward as he reached out his hand to shake Tron's and replied, "He doesn't have to be alone. When we leave, you'll have my master key to look after. It will allow you to have the power to rebuild this place and to recreate as many programs as you like. This world is yours, Tron. And I trust that'll make it as wonderful as it would have been if I hadn't have screwed it all up."

"I won't let you down," he responded with confidence. "Go and save your son. Prove to him that he really is what's most important. And with all due respect Flynn, don't ever return here again, unless it's just to come back for a visit, a very brief visit."

"You have my word," Flynn answered with a smile and then turned to look between both Quorra and Alan. "It's time."

Kevin raised his disc high above his head as the portal activated once again and then both Quorra and Alan stepped inside with him so that they could all leave the Grid together once and for all. The light shined brightly, then disappeared a few moments later as the three reappeared in Flynn's darkened lab once again.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Kevin looked around his old workspace as he stated, "I'm finally back. It's… well I guess I have some cleaning to do, but that's the last thing I need to do. Tell me everything. Why would Dillinger's son want to kidnap mine?"

Alan and Quorra explained everything that they knew up until Sam's abduction while they drove to the younger Flynn's apartment and once they said all they could, Alan spoke again saying, "Listen Kevin, Dillinger Jr. is even worse than the man you and I used to work for all those years ago. He's a genius and he's ruthless. Before Sam returned from his own experience on the Grid and took back ENCOM, I always figured that Jr. would steal the company away from Mackey someday."

"Mackey, as in Richard Mackey?" Flynn asked in surprise. "Are you telling me that that man took over ENCOM after I disappeared?"

"Well, there were a few others in between, but eventually, Richard made his way up the ladder and became CEO, then made Ed Dillinger his partner to bring the company up to new heights," his friend replied as they arrived at Sam's apartment and parked his car a few feet away from the wreckage of the truck. "Both of them did all they could to try to get rid of me, but I gave them hell to remain onboard, hoping that one day Sam would become the man that I knew he would, a man that you would be proud of. And believe me, he has."

Kevin followed Alan and Quorra inside as he responded, "I don't doubt it. I never did doubt him. My son lives here? This place is incredible."

Alan simply laughed and then Quorra said, "It really is, but Flynn… How are we supposed to find him? You know everything that we do. Is there anything that you know that will help us locate where Dillinger and his men might have taken him?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know half of this city anymore, not since I've been trapped in that world for so long now," he answered worryingly. "But I will bet that there is one person who knows how to find Jr. or who even knows where he is."

"Edward Dillinger Sr.," Alan confirmed, understanding exactly who Flynn meant. "If we can find him, we can find Jr. too and I think I know someone who can help us with that. Kate King is busy trying to locate everyone else involved, but seeing as she hasn't called me with any news yet, I'm guessing she hasn't found anything yet. I also asked her to look into Sr. Maybe we'll have better luck if I get her to narrow her search down to just one person. I'll call her back."

As Alan stepped out to make the call, Quorra turned her back on Kevin, it being obvious to her creator that she was not only worried about his son as much as he was, but also worried to explain to him how things have developed between them since they met. Flynn just smiled as he walked over to her and placed his hand gently over her arm.

He spoke quietly as he saying, "If you're afraid to tell me that something has come between you and my son, you needn't be. I saw it when we were still on the Grid, as we were heading toward the portal on the solar sailor. You two are nothing if not obvious."

She turned around to look at him as she replied, "That's exactly what Alan said too. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't understand how it could have happened. I mean, I read about love in your books and if I know of anything about it, it's that love doesn't happen so quickly. I've only known Sam for a week."

"And I learned from all of those books, that love doesn't come with any kind of time frame, that it can happen at any time and between anyone," Kevin responded with a smile. "I know that better than anyone. I fell madly in love with Sam's mother and for some reason or another, she loved me back."

"I suppose your right," she answered in frustration. "You taught me the art of the selfless, but Sam showed me that it's okay to fight for the things you want, no matter how hopeless it appears. That's what he's done for ENCOM. He keeps fighting to raise it up no matter how many times Dillinger does something to thwart his plans. He's so afraid of losing it, of failing you, just like he feels like he failed to bring you home. I have yet to be able to make it clear to him how incredible he really is."

He pulled the young woman into his arms and held her as he replied, "You will. We are going to find him, Quorra. Just like I said we would."

Alan came back in as he called out, "Kate might have found a lead, just not how I thought. An old partner of hers is currently investigating a man, a doctor… a neuroscientist. Or at least the man was until recently. Long story short, he was hired on to work for a wealthy, unknown entrepreneur of some kind. Her partner hasn't been able to get sight of or prove who this new employer is, but he has reason to believe that it's Dillinger Jr."

"Why's that?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Because apparently her friend has photos of this brain scientist having a secret meeting with Ed somewhere elusive, not to mention there being a few phone calls," Alan responded quickly. "Despite the lateness of the hour, Kate managed to convince her old partner to meet with us in twenty minutes. You two ready to go?"


	23. Chapter 23

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Twenty-Three

When Alan parked his car down the street from where they were meeting this stranger, Kevin looked around and then turned to look at his oldest friend as he asked, "This is where we're meeting, at a bar?"

Bradley got out of the car as he responded, "Kate said this bar is quiet and away from prying eyes. Not only does this man we're meeting prefer to meet here, but I figured this place is good for you too. You've been missing for twenty years, Kevin and until you and Sam figure out how you're going to introduce yourself back to the world, I suggest you stay as much under the radar as possible."

"You're right," Flynn replied in agreement, then he and Quorra followed after Alan, finding a single man inside; the bartender. "I'm guessing that's our guy? He works here?"

"Actually, I own this bar," the man answered as he poured a couple of beers for them and shot them down the bar for them to catch, which Quorra failed to do. "Don't worry about that, I'll find something to clean that up with."

Quorra quickly objected, "No, no. You three talk. If you hand me a towel, I can clean this up."

The man nodded and tossed her a rag, then took a seat on a stool across from Alan and Kevin, who also took a seat at the bar, as he stated, "So, Kate said somebody was going to stop by to talk about one of the men I'm investigating. I'm Andrew Harris. I don't usually talk about my cases with anyone except for my superiors once I've gotten the evidence I need to put the scumbags away. However, she mentioned that I'm supposed to give her old partner, Alan Bradley, whatever he and his friend asked for. It's good to meet you, Alan. And Kevin Flynn. Of course I know who you are. I admired your work for some time."

"We need you to refrain from telling anyone he's back in town," Alan responded firmly as he stared at the man with coldness in his face. "And that means, everyone."

"I'm guessing that you're here because something urgent has happened that requires you to be here, and seeing as you haven't bothered coming out of hiding for over twenty years even when your company nearly went under, then something bad must have happened, maybe to the one person that you might care about; your son perhaps," Harris replied coolly, noticing the anger come across Flynn's face as he slowly leaned forward with his fists clenched tightly, looking as though he was going to knock him out cold until Alan intervened. "It appears I hit the nail right on the head."

Alan looked over at Kevin as he spoke up again saying, "Kate did warn me he was a real smug son of a bitch. Mr. Harris, we're in a bit of a time crunch. If you have information on this neuroscientist's whereabouts, we need to know now. You know why you agreed to meet with me tonight and if you don't cooperate, your old partner will let your boss know about your affair with…"

Andrew interrupted with frustration, "Okay, okay. Look, this brain doctor you're looking for, his name is Marc Quaid. He was a brilliant scientist, until he made one big mistake, followed by a number of others. Wouldn't you like to know all the things he's into?"

"We don't care about the details," Flynn answered. "We just want to know if you can tell us where this man is right now."

"I don't know where he is currently because another case of mine has taken priority, putting this one on the back burner, but luckily for you, I thought to place a tracker inside his car so that I can keep tabs on him for when I'm ready to go back and as far as I know, it's still active," Harris responded as he booted up a laptop which he pulled out from beneath the bar. "I will bring up his location. You'll be happy to know, this guy doesn't know he was being investigated by anyone other than the police and so he wouldn't have any reason to ditch his car under the suspicion that he's being watched."

Alan abruptly said, "Show us the proof you have that this man is really working for Dillinger Jr."

The man pulled out photos and tossed them down in front of Alan and Kevin, as well as the man's bank account transaction and the phone records from two different cell phones registered under his name with numbers highlighted. The pictures weren't the greatest of quality, but Alan definitely recognized the technology genius that nearly succeeded in taking over ENCOM if it weren't for Sam stepping up when he had.

Flynn observed one of the pictures closely as he asked, "So this is Dillinger's son? He looks like an evil genius."

"You can't tell that from a picture, least of all these pictures," Bradley replied without looking away from the accounting records. "Some of this money in Harris' accounts definitely come from ENCOM. And the latest payment was transferred four days ago. Whatever Jr.'s paying this man for, this is proof that he is working for Ed. Surprisingly, you've done pretty good, Harris."

"Your praise is overwhelming," Andrew answered sneeringly as he turned his computer around to show the scientist's current location to the men before him. "Now, I've given you what you want. Get out of here."

Kevin stood, as did Alan, then he stated, "We'll leave. But remember, not a word about my return to anyone. If you do talk, you'll have more to worry about than whatever you don't want Kate King to make known about you."

The investigator grumbled in frustration, "Not a word. I suppose it's a good thing you're back in town. ENCOM will certainly be better off back in your hands than in the hands of your son. Good luck."

Flynn glared coldly at the man standing behind the bar and without warning, he suddenly grabbed the bartender by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly over the counter, then thrust his fist against his cheek to knock him down to the ground before Alan or Quorra were able to stop him. Without another word, he walked out as his friends followed behind him, leaving Harris on the floor to stare up at the former owner of one of the biggest technological corporations within the United States in shock and contempt as he left.


	24. Chapter 24

Tron Legacy: Son of Flynn

Chapter Twenty-Four

Down within Dillinger's hidden bunker…

Four men stood before the young man strapped down into Dillinger's machine in anticipation as their experiment got underway. Once the machine began, Sam cried out weakly as he squeezed his eyes closed and arched his back when pain shot through his entire body, while blurred images from inside his mind slowly appeared on the screen. The images were tough to make out, even after Ed made adjustments to try to make them sharper, but ultimately there was nothing anyone could do except wait and hope that nothing would go wrong as they continued.

"All I see is darkness," Edward Dillinger Sr. stated in confusion as he looked over at his son. "When will we be able to see what's in his head?"

"We need to be patient, Dad," Jr. replied coolly as he crossed his arms. "It will work, but this technology is unlike anything I've ever built before."

The neuroscientist quickly added, "Not to mention, we're risking the life of a human being here."

The genius glared at his associate as he answered, "Yes, and then there's that. How are his vital signs?"

"He's being tortured, if that's what you're asking," Dr. Quaid responded with contempt as he looked over the monitors hooked up to the machine and to Sam's forehead and chest in order to measure his vitals and brain activity. "But you don't have to know how to read these monitors to see that. His face says it all. His pulse has quickened, his blood pressure and body temperature have risen, and his breathing has heightened as he's trying to fight against the pressure and pain building up. What we're doing is wrong. He may be holding on strong for now, but the longer we keep this up, the worse his condition will become and I have no doubt that he'll die when this experiment of yours is over."

"I don't pay you to have a conscience," Ed replied angrily. "I suggest you concentrate more on your job and quit trying to persuade me from completing my life's work, or a permanent retirement isn't all you'll have to worry about. I will not…"

Dillinger Sr. interrupted the argument as he spoke up again saying, "If you two would stop this disagreement of yours for two minutes, you'd see that new images are beginning to come through."

Jr. turned to the screen and answered, "He's still surrounded by darkness, but… There's blue and orange lights and men driving strange motorcycles across some sort of racetrack. These must be dreams, probably a result of all the video games Flynn's son must have played at his father's arcade when he was a kid. I vaguely remember Flynn's most popular game, Tron. I played it once or twice. I think these images come from that."

"Why would he be thinking about dreams from when he was a kid?" the doctor's partner asked, finally speaking up for the first time since their experiment began.

"He knows what information we're looking for," the tech genius responded as he leaned over Sam with a smug look across his face. "You're still resisting. I am certainly impressed, but you won't be able to for much longer. What plans do you have for ENCOM? What made you grow up and think you can run that corporation better than I can?"

The images changed as the younger man's vitals began to spike once again and the doctor called out, "His temperature's rising. He's burning up. I suggest you shut down this machine, at least for a little while."

It was then that a much younger image of Kevin Flynn appeared on the screen as he circled around Sam like a vulture while the image of himself looked at his father in confusion and with a hint of fear on his face. Suddenly, a weapon of some kind shot toward him and warriors appeared as they fought each other in some sort of lit up arena within the darkness once again. Images of bright lights, motorcycles, flying discs, and warriors became jumbled together for several minutes until the face of a woman appeared and remained, stilling Sam's troubled mind.

Ed quietly said, "It appears that Sam here and that woman he brought in to work for him the morning he took over the company are more than just business partners and coworkers. She obviously means much more to him. It makes one wonder who she really is."

"This woman isn't what's important, nor is whatever it is you're looking for," Sr. replied crossly. "What is important, it's that you made this machine work. If you are looking to make our name a name of the future, you've most definitely succeeded."

"I will only succeed so long as I am able to get the information I want," Dillinger Jr. answered coldly. "When I find out what his plans are, I'll know that I'll be able to get whatever information I need from anyone. And our name isn't what I'm trying to bring into the future, only mine. I'm increasing the power to the next level."

Dr. Quaid quickly objected, "No, you can't do that. You don't know how this will affect him. He'll die, or has that been your plan all along? I am not a murderer."

Ed looked back toward his men he hired long ago to keep a watch on things for him and nodded, as Marx stepped forward with a gun raised and grabbed hold of the neuroscientist, then pushed him forward as the two left the bunker, it being very clear to the doctor's associate that he was now in charge of taking over for him.

Marc Quaid didn't cry out for help and he didn't bother asking why he was being led to his death. He knew almost immediately after he began working for Edward Dillinger Jr., who had all the power and influence, that his life would end this way and by then it was too late for him to pull out.

Jr. turned to look at the man's partner as he spoke up again saying, "I'm going to increase the power. I hope you have no objections, Dr. Lamont."

"No… no Sir," he responded nervously. "I can do his job just fine. I'll keep you informed if this young man's condition worsens."

Meanwhile…

Grant Marx led Dr. Quaid outside at gunpoint until he stopped and ordered the man to kneel down on the ground a few feet away from his truck, then was about to shoot him in the back of his head until an attack suddenly came from out of nowhere as a young woman kicked the gun out of the criminal's hand and swiftly struck him unconscious with another kick to his head.

"I know you," Marc stated in confusion as he looked up at the woman who had just saved his life, then turned nervously when two men came up behind them and joined her. "You're that woman from the kid's mind?"

One of the men grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck and pulled him up to his feet, then shoved him back against a tree nearby as he asked angrily, "What do you mean? Are you talking about the man you've kidnapped?"

The doctor tried to shove the man off of him, but failed to do so as his grip only tightened, then he replied, "Yes, all right? But it wasn't me that had anything to do with the rich kid's kidnapping. It was all… What's it to you?"

"What have you done to my son?" the man asked again angrily. "Tell me!"

"Take it easy, Kevin," Alan spoke softly as he tried to intervene before his friend could hurt the doctor any further. "This isn't helping Sam any."

Flynn loosened his grip a little as he grumbled coldly, "You're right."

Quaid looked between the two men as he stated in surprise, "Your son? Flynn… You're Kevin Flynn? You're alive?"

"The next words out of your mouth better be about what you've done to Sam," Alan answered in frustration. "Is he inside?"

"Yes, the kid's in there, along with Dillingers Jr. and Sr., my own associate, as well as at least five other thugs," the doctor responded nervously, even though the older Flynn finally released his hold altogether. "If you're planning on going inside, especially alone, you're only going to get yourselves killed. But you have the right to know, Flynn… he's killing your son."

Quorra rushed over to bunker's door and busted through the keypad's panel to get to the wires, then cut through and twisted them together in order to hotwire the door open with surprising ease and speed as she said coolly, "You wanted to get inside, now we're inside. Let's go!"

Kevin walked past Alan and Quorra and started down the stairs leading down inside the bunker without hesitation as he replied, "Quorra's right, we can't wait any longer, Sam needs us now."

"You can go and get yourselves killed, but I'm leaving," the doctor spoke coolly as he attempted to walk away until Alan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him hard up against the tree again, then zip-tied his wrist to a strong branch in order to prevent him from escaping. "What the hell is this? I helped you by telling you how many criminals you're up against!"

"You're just as much of a criminal and you didn't help us out of the goodness of your heart," Alan answered, then followed after his friends.

The man shouted after him, "You can't just leave me here!"

Back inside…

It wasn't long before images swirled together across the screen after the machine's power surged, Sam's temperature rising rampantly as his eyes tightened and his pain amplified when an image finally became clear, revealing Sam alone on a river shore once again in the darkness, appearing to be looking for someone else.

As what those watching in fascination believed to be another dream continued, they saw Sam's struggle to sit up until a much older version of Kevin Flynn reappeared behind his son and helped him to stand as his father looked at the young man with confusion and asked him how it was he was there.

Dillinger Sr. muttered, "It seems strange that Flynn's kid would dream of himself with his father as an old man."

 _"You went home,"_ Flynn spoke again as the dream continued. _"You were supposed to stay safe and keep Quorra safe too. I warned you what would happen…"_

 _"Yeah, you did, but… you're still here," Sam interrupted, confusion in his voice and upon his face, until he shrugged it off as he reached out and pulled him in for hug. "You're still alive. How?"_

 _Kevin shrugged as he turned around and started walking forward, Sam following close behind him, and replied, "I'm not really sure, but I guess I'm grateful, at least now that you're back. It was foolish of you to come, Sam. But I am really happy to see you."_

 _Sam stopped, when Flynn turned around to smile at his son cruelly as he morphed into a younger version of himself, into CLU, then suddenly thrust a light dagger deep into his chest, causing Sam to gasp in shock and pain as he collapsed within the program's arms while Sam looked up fearfully at the man who was moments ago his father, tears forming in his eyes. The younger Flynn gasped again, his tears slipping down his cheeks and blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth, as CLU pulled the dagger free, not caring to be gentle._

 _"I'm sorry, kiddo, but it looks like your dad was wrong about what might happen if he were to reintegrate with me," CLU said casually as he continued to hold Sam close against his chest and gently began to wipe his tears away while the boy struggled gasping for breath, for however much longer he could remain alive. "We both struggled for control. It looks like I won."_

 _"Da… dad," Sam pleaded weakly as he looked sadly into the program's cold eyes. "Fi… fight him!"_

 _CLU smiled at him as he raised the blade above the young man once again and then responded with a smile, "He's gone, Sam. And now so are you."_

Immediately as the dream faded from the screen, just as the distorted image of his father thrust the blade through his son's heart once more, the monitors suddenly began to wail loudly and the newly promoted doctor rushed forward to try to stabilize the young man's condition as he began to scream and writhe in agony. The younger Dillinger moved forward to try to help, when he cried out as his legs were abruptly pulled out from beneath him by a baton and he was thrust down hard to the ground as a young woman swiftly knelt over him and held the end of the staff against his throat, one knee pressed hard against his chest to keep him down, while her other leg remained extended, should she need to stand up to fight quickly.

The men hired on to protect both Dillingers rushed forward as they pulled out their guns to fire on their attacker, but before they could pull the triggers, a gunshot sounded in the air from behind them as the thugs froze and turned quickly to find Alan Bradley standing before them with the gun he had taken from the criminal sent out to kill the neuroscientist raised and prepared to fire again, just as a third intruder raced in between the men to get to the machine in order to try to save the dying man's life.

As quickly as he could, Kevin unbuckled the restraints holding his son's wrists and ankles down, then placed one hand beneath Sam's neck and the other down over his chest to try to keep him from writhing as hard as he shouted, "Quorra, I need you to help me shut this machine down!"

"Go, I've got this," Alan called out as Quorra raised her head and turned to see if Alan could keep his weapon trained on everyone while she tried to help Flynn save Sam. "The police will be here any minute."

"Sam," Kevin whispered, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he held onto his son tightly, then tightened his hold over him out of fear when he discovered blood slowly trickling down from his nose and the corners of his mouth. "Come on, kiddo! Don't you dare die on me. I won't lose you now, not now. I'm finally home thanks to you. It's really me."

Quorra hacked her way into the machine's system as quickly as she could, even though she wasn't nearly as good with computers like her creator was, but he was too busy, so she didn't question his plea as she worked to find the correct sequencing to shut it down. Once she was finished, she carefully pulled away the wires attached across his body so that his father could pull him away from the monstrosity, then together they both helped to lay him gently on the floor.

Kevin laid his head over his son's chest to listen for a heartbeat when his body became still once the convulsions died down and when he couldn't find one, he laid Sam's body all the way back against the floor, then began to give compressions to get his heart beating again. It finally worked, after fighting to get him back took far longer than it should have, but Sam was still dying. Quorra cried in silence while she looked on as the older Flynn carefully pulled his son into his arms and held him close.

She felt useless as she was unable to do anything to help the man she loved. So she simply got off of her knees and moved to stand with Alan, who kept his eyes trained on the Dillingers and other criminals, though he couldn't help glancing down in fear at his oldest friend and boy he too loved as a son, especially when his heart had stopped.

Dillinger Jr. weakly stood up from the ground after being forced down by a surprise attack from the unknown woman and after looking on at the scene happening before him in cruel fascination, he finally spoke up again saying, "Well, I'll be damned. Kevin Flynn, alive and well after all these years. It's interesting to see that all it takes to get you to come out of hiding is to kidnap your son."

Alan turned his head and glared at the younger man as he replied angrily, "Shut up! The police are on their way and if you think that you're going to get away with what you've done, tonight and ever since Sam fired you from ENCOM, think again. You're finished. No amount of money or your fancy lawyers will help you or your father. Edward, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again, but it will be nice to see you back behind bars where you belong."

"I'm an old man and I may not have been able to accomplish my goals in life like I hoped, my son has and he will succeed," Dillinger Sr. answered self-righteously.

"Not in using this instrument to harm anyone else," Quorra responded coldly as she raised her baton once again and suddenly thrust its end through the machine's screen, then continued smashing the rest of the equipment until it was shattered into pieces on the floor, getting a brief, but profound sense of pleasure upon hearing both Dillinger Jr. and Sr. cry out angrily at what she'd done. "No one, least of all you, will ever be able to use his memories for anything. If Sam dies…"

The sounds of the ambulance and police could finally be heard as she cut herself off, then Kevin struggled to get up off the ground, pulling his son up with him, and began walking toward the bunker's exit as he replied wearily, "My son is too strong to let some smug, arrogant pissant like this fool of a genius kill him."

Alan and Quorra ushered everyone else out as well and handed them off to the officers who took over the arrests, while paramedics rushed over to take Sam from his father's arms. He let them work to stabilize him, but refused to move away too far as both Quorra and Alan came over to stand with him.

When the medics finished and had loaded the dying young man into the ambulance, Flynn climbed up to remain with Sam, while Alan drove Quorra close behind them as they all made their way to the hospital, praying that Sam would survive despite how grave his condition really was.

Hours later…

The sun was beginning to rise the next morning when one of the doctors slowly walked out from the operating room to update the three people waiting for news on the hospital's latest patient having been brought in for reasons that were unclear to them. From the look on the doctor's face as she came over to them, as well as the blood that covered her white lab coat, Kevin knew the they didn't believe his son would pull through, but he knew better than to believe in anything doctors had to say, especially after their treatment of his wife after she died from injuries from a car accident.

When all was said and done, Sam had suffered serious brain injury, not only from the pressure built up by the machine, which was the major cause of the blood leaking out from his nose and mouth, but also because of an injury that had occurred earlier. The doctors were skeptical of his chances of waking up and it was only if he did, that they would they be able to tell the true extent of the damage done. Other injuries included another broken rib on top of the others from the beating he had received days ago, torn wrists caused by the machine's restraints Sam had fought to break free of, and finally an infection within the knife wound that had reopened.

When she was finished explaining all she could to them, the doctor informed them that they'd be free to visit Sam soon and then walked away to leave them alone. Another hour passed before they could see him and when they walked into the room, they found Sam lying in a bed with a tube running along his face beneath his nose, as well as tubes running along his arms from needles inside the crooks of his elbows to the displays beside his bed to monitor his vital signs, there were cuts and bruises across his face, a bandage covering the wound on the back of his head near his neck, more bandages covering his wrists, and finally there was a blanket pulled up to his chest which covered the rest of his body.

For Flynn, the worst of it all was the pain etched across his son's face from the anguish he had been forced to endure because he wasn't there to protect him. The older man collapsed into the chair at his bedside and then reached out to take his hand within his own, running his other hand gently along Sam's face until he finally broke down and cried, having forgotten that Quorra and Alan were still with him. Tears fell from their eyes as well, but remained silent.

At least for a few moments until Alan seemed to understand what his closest friend was feeling as he reached out to place his hand down on Kevin's shoulder, then squeezed it gently and said softly, "This isn't your fault, Kevin. There would have been nothing you could have done if you were here. We knew that Sam was in danger and yet we never predicted that Dillinger, either Dillinger, could be capable of something like this, but it's like you said, Sam's a tough kid. He'll beat this. Don't stop believing that."

Six weeks later…

"As some of you might already know, my father… Kevin Flynn, has returned home after a long sabbatical," Sam spoke apprehensively as he stood at the head of the table inside the meeting room at ENCOM after having called a press conference to speak with the media as well as the company's newly completed board and its shareholders, while Kevin stood beside him and both Alan and Quorra sat down if the first chairs beside them. "For reasons not yet fully explored, my dad was unable to be here to run the company he raised up and because he was unable to be at home either, I grew up resentful and blind to my grief, which led me to pulling petty pranks every year once the men who took over running ENCOM tried to destroy all that my dad stood for. It was only recently that I found the truth that I've been looking for since my dad disappeared, which led me to wake up and take over where he started."

"Now that Kevin Flynn has returned from this so called sabbatical, do you plan to step down, so that he can pick up where he left off, Mr. Flynn?" one of the reporters asked as she looked straight at Sam, who looked down, then over at his father for some kind of reassurance that he was making the right decision.

Kevin simply nodded, then Sam looked back out over the crowd and answered, "No, I am still the soul owner and head of ENCOM, while Alan Bradley will stay on as our Chairman and my closest friend and partner, Quorra Marvella, will become the new Director of Operations."

One of the shareholders interrupted as he called out, "And exactly what makes this woman qualified for such a prestige position?"

"It is because of Miss. Marvella that the ideas for what we have planned for ENCOM are possible," the younger Flynn responded with confidence and praise as he looked over at her while she smiled up at him. "Soon, you will all have the chance to get to know her as we move forward into the future. 'A digital frontier, to reshape the human condition.' What my father always believed will soon no longer just be a simple plug line as I once believed it to be."

"We look forward to seeing that," another of the reporters replied skeptically. "And what has happened to Richard Mackey and Edward Dillinger Jr.?"

Sam stepped back a few feet from the podium as Alan noticed Sam's anxieties creeping back in, then he stood up from his seat and answered for him, "Richard Mackey has been released from prison and cleared of the charges against him. As for the Dillingers, both men have been charged with the same crimes, which now include charges of kidnapping and attempted murder. Dillinger Sr. is currently sitting in prison awaiting trial to begin. Dillinger Jr. was released on bail, but unfortunately because he has money and influence, he managed to flee the country and has disappeared, most likely to a country with no extradition laws. We hope to be able to find him so that he will one day soon pay for his crimes as he deserves. I am afraid that is all we have time for today. Thank you all for coming."

While everyone was filing out of the room, Sam, Kevin, Quorra, and Alan slipped out so that they would be free to talk in private as Kevin put his arm around his son's shoulders and stated, "You did good in there, kiddo. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"That's good of you to say," Sam answered despondently.

"Look, I know you doubt yourself now, especially after all you've been through and waking up after being in a coma for nearly four weeks, but I know that you are more than capable to run ENCOM, even more so than I am anymore," his father responded confidently as he stopped them all from walking and turned Sam around to face him. "If I didn't believe that, I would have taken control again. I'm old, Sam. And now I am finally free to enjoy our world, thanks to you."

Sam shook his head as he replied in confusion, "No, that was all thanks to Quorra and Alan. They rescued you. I had nothing to do with that."

Flynn smiled and answered, "Maybe they were the ones who entered the Grid to find me, but it was because of your faith that I might still be alive that they risked their lives."

"He's right, Sam," Quorra responded gently. "I went because I wanted to help put your mind at ease. After you shared your nightmares with me, I knew that I had to do something."

"I just can't believe that you're really here," Sam replied sadly. "After I watched you die… and then had that dream…"

Kevin pulled Sam into a hug as he answered with fear in his voice, "I saw your nightmare, in Dillinger's machine before we could stop them. I know what my choice to reintegrate with CLU and the Grid did to you and believe me when I say that I never meant for you to feel guilty for leaving me behind or afraid in the possibility that CLU might have overpowered me. I just wanted to protect you, to be the father I should have been over the last twenty years. I am so sorry, Sam. Now, we are both alive and I see a brilliant future because of both you and Quorra."

Sam looked down at the woman he loved and kissed her as she leaned in to kiss him, then he smiled and responded firmly, "I'd never be able to do this without her, nor without you and Alan. Thank you, all of you, for bringing me back."

The End


	25. Thank You

Thank you to those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are all much appreciated. I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
